Persona 4 Point 5
by Miruto21
Summary: In the dark depths of Yamato City holds many different and ends to people foolish enough to stay during the night. For every person who has a blackened heart will end up turning into chaotic beings themselves unable to hold their intent and take the lives of others. But this year in the city there will be a new student about to join Yamagata High can he survive the gangs & "Them"?
1. Chapter 1

**The "Journey" Begins!**

* * *

**? ? ? ? ? ?**

* * *

In the air through a dark cloudy sky flew a blue velvet like jet soaring through the dangerous skies. As the view enters inside the vehicle there sat on a wide velvet like chair was an old man with a long nose wearing a tuxedo resting his head on his hands as to the left of him was a woman (Pale skin, Long Orange hair, yellow like pupils, freckles spread over her nose and wore a plane stewardess outfit which was completely in velvet blue, black high heels and a brown book in her hand.)

The old man opened his eyes and smiled, "Welcome to the Velvet Room."

Sitting in a fancy like chair sat the visitor to this majestic place completely confused of how he got there.

"Welcome young guest you are in the velvet room a place between consciousness and unconsciousness." the old man said with the same smile, "My name is Igor," the man looks at the young woman, "And this is my assistant Sicily."

"The pleasure is all yours." Sicily said rather emotionless.

"Now all we need to know is your name, who are you?" Igor smiled.

"My name?" the teen like voice asked, "Um well my name is Michael Hajime."

"Great now you must be wondering why you are here." Igor smiled.

"Yeah." the camera representing Michael's head nodded.

"We are here to accompany you on your journey." Igor explained.

"Journey?" Michael asked.

"Yes you are one of the many others chosen to handle this task so we need you to sign this." Igor waved his hand forward summoning a desk and a open binder with the contract inside it, "But be warned this journey could take you through many experiences both good and bad so I will ask are you sure you want to sign this contract?"

The view looked down at the contract then back at Igor and nodded.

"Are you truly certain?" Igor asked.

"I am." the view looked down and Michael's hand signed the paper.

"Excellent." Igor smiled.

"What's my journey about anyways?" Michael asked.

"You will know once you've gotten off your train." Igor said.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Your train is about to dock you'd best wake up." Sicily said.

Suddenly Michael's view brightens blinding his sight around him.

* * *

**March 23, 2013; Evening**

* * *

"*Gasp!*" suddenly the view reopens as the following sight revealed an empty seat ahead of him. Michael's full appearance was now shown as he awakens from his weird dream. He has a 5 foot 8 male, He has dark skin, messy black short hair, average build, brown pupils, red head phones with black lightning logos on each side (always worn; the band is worn behind head), he is wearing his current Spring Clothes consisting of a long sleeved black jacket with silver streaks, a white polo shirt underneath, black jeans and black sneakers with red designs.

Michael Hajime is about to join Yamagata High School the most famous and safest High School in the city. Michael will be staying with his Aunt Juniper Yoshida and her daughter Ginger Yoshida from March 23 to March 25th 2014. His parents are Archeologists fascinated in the field of discovery, they are currently doing a 1 year archeologist trial in Egypt. Due to his parents constant moves from city to town Michael was not able to keep one friend for as long as 2 months.

_Attention all passengers the stop for Yamato City is drawing near please carry you belongings and stand in front of the exit and wait until we have reached Yamato Station._

Michael sighed and got out off his seat and reached for his luggage and went to stand in front of the door. As the train had stopped in the station Michael exited the train and has emerged into the busty station. Many people from many other places left from train to train or were just standing in one place talking on their cellphones.

"Where are they I thought the time would be 2:45?" Michael looked around from left to right searching for his Aunt and cousin. Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket getting his attention he quickly pulled it out of his pocket and saw that he had received a text message from his aunt.

_'Sorry for the inconvenience but we couldn't make it through the front of the station entrance due to it being busy during Sundays so you'll have to come out to us.' The text explained._

"*Sigh*" Michael looked at the many business men and women around the station overcrowding it. He began his search for the station exit shoving through person after person as he had finally found it he began to walk towards it feeling accomplished with the result.

"Excuse me." a man wearing a black suit and black fedora appeared and walked past his pushing him down onto the ground with immense pressure.

"Ugh!" Michael grunts as he fell back and dropped most of his luggage the teen felt more pressure on his body. He groggily looked around for the strange man but simply shrugged it off since there was no sight of him anywhere, "I better just leave there is no reason to wonder upon it." As he gathered his belongings and left up the station stairs to surface into Yamato City. He was gasping in utter shock the buildings around him where huge with many cars whizzing past him on the street.

"Hey!" shouted a familiar feminine voice.

"Hmm?" Michael looked away from the buildings and caught sight of the person calling out to him.

"Over here!" a woman waved at him she has long, straight black hair, pale skin, brown pupils, a gray suit and dress with black high heels, in her ear seemed to have been a Bluetooth currently on. The woman is Juniper Yoshida Michael's Dad's younger sister and also his aunt. She is an exceptional lawyer and has made a killing of wringing out her opponents in court. She walked over to him smiling and stuck her hand out, "My have you grown its been 10 years since I met you huh well if you didn't remember my name is Juniper Yoshida nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Aunt Yoshida." Michael bowed.

"You don't have to be formal just relax okay." Juniper giggled then a slight tugging was felt on her dress gaining her attention, "Oh I almost forgot this little one here is Ginger." Juniper pushed the young girl in front of her to meet you.

"Um...hiya." the girl quietly blushed then hid behind Juniper. The young girl has long brown hair put in a ponytail, tanned skin, brown pupils, and wore a red dress and black leggings with white shoes. She is Ginger Yoshida a 10 year old girl who is the daughter of Juniper Yoshida. Her father died of illnesses before she was born so it would be best to avoid the details.

"You might have met her when she was an infant but she doesn't remember that much of you so she's shy to meet new people." Juniper smiled.

"Uh.." Ginger whimpered behind Juniper afraid to make eye contact with Michael.

"Well welcome to Yamato City, I know your parents are always busy with their research so don't worry about being bored since this city holds many interesting and fun things for a 16 year old like you." Juniper gave a welcoming smile, "But remember just because I may be your Father's mischievous sister doesn't mean I'm not responsible, So lets just stay out of each others hair and get along alright?"

"Right." Michael nodded.

"Well then let us take you to your new home for the year." Juniper turned around with Ginger and walked to their vehicle.

Michael was about to follow them until a aching headache was inflicted against him he quickly gripped his head and shut his eyes trying to numb out the pain. Then unclear words rang through his head quietly.

_'I..ar...tho...,thou...a...I!' the voice rang._

"Hey are um you okay?" Ginger walked back to Michael worried for the teens condition.

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to rest." Michael smiled.

After recollecting his bearings he and his relatives began their drive to his new temporary home for the year. As the car drove by building after building Michael became even more curious for his new life here.

"Oh I almost forgot." Juniper smiled still driving the car down the street, "Most of the city is controlled by that giant corporation there ya see that giant purple building. Michael looked out the window to see the described building and gasped in shock. Juniper felt the young teens surprise and continued, "Ever since that place has begun business they have been popular throughout the city and possibly the country."

"What do they do?" Michael asked.

"Actually I can't know for sure but they seem pretty accomplished there." Juniper explained, "Also you should be careful here there seem to have been an increase in gangs around here so be careful."

"Okay." Michael nodded.

After the semi long drive they finally made it to the housing District of the city where they parked in front of a two story home. As they entered Michael saw the many furniture and housing arrangements in front of him.

"Welcome to your new home!" Juniper smiled then her phone received a call getting her attention and answering it, "Hello?" After a few seconds Juniper replied, "What another trial already but I-!?" the look on Ginger's face slowly grew sad.

"Right I'm on it sir." Juniper nodded then sighed, "I can't catch a break now can't I?" Juniper grabbed her keys and headed for the door and turned back to the two still inside, "Sorry but I have business to attend to so Ginger I want you to show him to his room okay."

"Okay Mom." Ginger sighed.

"Well Ta ta!" Juniper left the house in a rush.

"So you stay by yourself sometimes?" Michael asked as Ginger led him up the stairs.

"Sometimes but I'm never alone since I know she will come back soon." Ginger smiled.

"That's good." Michael smiled.

"Anyways here is your room." Ginger opened the door to reveal a room near the roof it had a bed, a desk with a laptop, a mini couch ,a regular sized television screen, and a wide framed roof side window leading to his balcony. Michael walked in and dropped his stuff as he checked his new room out.

"If you have any trouble just call me." Ginger left the teen alone.

Michael unpacked his stuff and hanged his new Yamagata High School uniform which was a long sleeved Black Jacket with the Yamagata Y symbol in silver, black dress pants, and his included red jacket. He then walked to his bed and laid down on it he sighed, "Well things are turning out good so far I wonder if I'll fit in at school." Michael closed his eyes for a quick nap.

Somewhere in Yamato City:

In the alleys of the city held a current gang in their hangout cracking jokes to each other and planning out future stick ups. But unnoticeably under them was a sewer cap which began to ooze out black ooze under their feet and slowly surround the gang surprising them and covering their bodies in black ooze. Their howls of pain were heard through the night as the image turns black and a blue mask appeared over it luminously.

* * *

**Next Chapter- March 24; First Day of School**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and for those people who sent in their OC's don't worry if they aren't shown this early they'll be shown later on in the future. Well have a nice day and Peace Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Day of School and more?**

* * *

**March 24th- Monday; Morning**

* * *

In the morning Michael woke up early excited for his new school and the many future events he will have there. He quickly dressed into his new school uniform which consisted of him wearing his usual pair of red head phones with black lightning logos on each side, A black Yamagata Highschool uniform jacket and dress pants with a red hoodie zipped up with black streaks, a blue polo underneath, with regular white sneakers and gathered his Japanese styled backpack under his shoulder. As he walked downstairs he saw that Ginger was just making toast for herself and Michael.

"Good morning." Ginger walks to Michael and gave him a plate of toast.

"Where's your mom?" Michael asked.

"She's still at work." Ginger sighed then grabbed her piece of toast, "I don't know that much of cooking so we just have to eat this while going to school."

"Okay then how about we walk together." Michael smiled.

"Really?" Ginger gasped.

Michael smiled and gave her a nod, "I still need help with getting to school."

"Right I'll show you the way." Ginger smiled.

During his first day here he had never seen her smile before like that. Just that smile gave him the extra energy he needed to get through his first day of school. As the two of them leave the house they make it to a cross section of the housing district. Ginger points out to the left signifying that Michael's school is in that direction and after the explanation she left for her own waving goodbye to her cousin.

As Michael walked down the peaceful streets of the housing district he saw the tall4 story building in front of him and gasped. Was this really the school his parents wanted him to go to? It seemed quite pressuring from just standing there so he continued his walk to school.

He walked through the gates of the school and saw many students talking to each other in pairs or in groups as they entered the school doors.

"I guess I should just go to the office." Michael sighed as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey!" shouted a male student who ran from the side of the door frame.

"Hmm?" Michael looked at the student.

"Are you the new student attending?" the student asked.

"Yeah why?" Michael asked.

"Sorry for the interruption but I am a member of the student council of Yamagata High and I'm supposed to hand you the PDA before you enter class." the student said.

"PDA?" Michael asked with no emotion.

"Yeah its a device given to students by the school it has all the provided Downloadable books inside them they are given to any student in 3 device forms: Phone sized, Tablet Sized, or watch form." the student council member explained.

Michael was shocked by the current choices of the PDA he began to think wisely and finally came up with his answer, "I'll take the watch please."

"Nice choice only a few have chosen this product because of their carelessness to take care of it." the student said handing Michael a blue watch with a PDA like design, "Just set up your Personal Identification and your good to go now better hurry or you'll be late."

"Uh right." Michael nodded before rushing inside the school heading for the office.

Later in 2-2:

Inside the classroom was a bunch of chatter between the students in their groups.

"Hey did you know that this year we're having Mr. Nagito for our Homeroom teacher?" a female student said to her friends.

"Really him? I heard from the 3rd year students that all he did was give boring lectures throughout their school year." a disappointed female student sighed.

"That sucks." the frustrated female student dropped her head.

"We may get him this year but guess what we have a new transfer student coming here this year." the leader of the female students said.

"That's cool I hope he's at least cute." another female student said.

A nearby male student listened in on their conversation as he sat in his desk he seemed to be a 5'11", 158 lbs. male with an athletic and lean body with some muscles and fair skin. He has electric blue eyes and short blonde hair with spike cuts, his ears pierced with both of his ears with black piercings while wearing the Yamagata High School Uniform with a pocket chain connected to his belt and wallet.

"Quiet down." exclaimed a young teacher with short red hair who also wore a blue suit. He walked to the front desk of the class with Michael behind him, "Now please find your seats and listen."

The students took heed of the teacher's order and sat down in their respective seats to listen to any announcements about to be told.

"We have a new student here by the name Michael Hajime he is new here from his current home since his parents went on business far so he's going to stay with us for the whole year so I expect you all to try and get along with him." The teacher known as Mr. Nagito explained then turned to Michael, "Go on introduce yourself."

Michael nodded then turned to the class in front of him and said, "Hello I am Michael Hajime I hope that we will get along this year." Michael bowed.

"Now find a seat anywhere you want." Mr. Nagito said.

Michael nodded and walked forward to see a few female students pointing to the seat near them obviously taking an interest in the new student. Michael sweatdropped and searched for a great seat for himself then found a desk sitting next to another where a girl was focused on drawing. Michael decided to take the seat and walked over to it trying to ignore the desperate callings of the other females. As he took his seat he set his bag next to his desk and looked at the girl to the side.

She had blonde waist-length hair, emerald green eyes, 5' 4'' and slightly tan skin while wearing the Spring Uniform of the Yamagata Female School Uniform which consisted of a long sleeved black uniform top and dress with silver streaks and the silver Y symbol on the right chest, black leggings and brown shoes. On her desk appeared to be a sketch book with many interesting drawings. As she caught glance of Michael she glared at the teen and said, "Do you mind?"

Michael sweated a little and turned to look away from her giving her, her privacy as he began to listen to Mr. Nagito's lecture.

**After School**

After the many new classes he had attended Michael finally made it through his first day of school. As he packed his stuff he looked at his desk's neighbor to see the other girl packing her stuff hastily while holding her sketchbook to her chest. She once again caught glance of Michael looking at her and said, "If you have something to say then say it if not then don't look at me like a stalker.

Michael shied away quickly once she said her comment to him.

"Hmph!" the female student left the classroom in a rush.

Michael carried his bag over his shoulder with one hand and began walking towards the classroom exit.

"Hey new kid." the blonde male student walked over to the teen while his blue single strapped backpack was slung over his right shoulder, "You seem to have been the talk of all the girls around here."

"Yeah..." Michael said looking down.

"Hey don't be shy I'm just trying to make friends with you." the blonde teen smiled.

"Okay." Michael said cautiously feeling an small presence of intimidation from him but shrugging it off for now.

"Anyways I'm Shinosuke Izaki but just call me Shin for short." Shin introduced himself, "I just wanted to know if you wouldn't if we could talk."

"I won't mind talking unless the subjects aren't idiotic." Michael said.

"Your not so subtle are ya?" Shin smiled as the two left the classroom and the school walking down the housing district discussing about Michael's transfer and many moves from place to place before coming here. As the two made it to a few crossroads they finish their conversation.

"So you've been moving from place to place huh that must have been rough?" Shin sighed.

"It gets easy once you get around like me." Michael said.

"Well anyways I had a fun time talking with you man and don't forget we're friends now okay." Shin said with a calm smile.

"Yeah." Michael nodded showing a normal facial expression.

"It wouldn't kill you to at least try to smile dude." Shin sweatdropped.

"Uh sorry." Michael apologized looking down sadly.

"Don't worry about it well anyways see you tomorrow." Shin walked home the opposite way of Michael as Michael walked home the other way. His first day of School wasn't so bad it was okay compared to the other schools he transferred to. As he returned home he met up with Ginger doing her homework and decided to help her to see if she had made any mistakes. After finishing her work Michael spent time with her and talked to her of what her favorite places in the city were.

"Well I like to go to either Central or Shukufku park since they have many swings and playgrounds especially their lakes they glisten so beautifully in the moonlight and..!" Ginger went on and on about her favorite places happily finally grateful she now had someone to talk about her day with. As time grew on Michael put her to bed and went to his own bed to sleep.

* * *

**March 25th- Tuesday; Morning**

* * *

After having a quiet breakfast with Ginger Michael left for school once again. Along the way he sees a black limo drive past him on the street he would have seen who the passenger was but the windows were tinted black so it obscured his vision. The walk to school was now short due to him following the directions Ginger gave him. Walking through the gates he saw the same black limo by it as the door opens a 17 year old male student walks out the limo (He has short black hair with silver eyes, his height was 175cm with a proportional body and Japanese type face, has fair skin and is wearing a standard Yamagata High Uniform what stood out the most about him is his pair of shades covering his eyes.)

As the mysterious student walked through the gates and pass Michael one thing was for certain he felt chill go down his spine just by the slight presence of him walking past the new student.

"Hey." Michael turned around to see that Shin walking to him, "What happened?"

"Who is that guy who came out of that black limo?" Michael pointed at the mysterious teen who quickly entered the school doors.

"Him well actually I don't really know he seems to be always like that but all I can say is that he's a third year student." Shin explained.

"Okay." Michael said half satisfied with the answer.

"Why are you worrying about a guy like him anyways you should just try and focus on the work you already in class." Shin smiled.

"Okay." Michael nodded as his PDA watch began to beep.

_"Class will begin in 5 minutes!" the PDA chimed._

"Oh crap we better hurry!" Shin exclaimed as Michael nodded leading to them running to class.

**After School**

After another hard day at School Michael was able to survive the incoming lectures each of his teachers gave him increasing his charm and intelligence around school. As he prepared to leave back home again he was met by Shin again.

"Hey man lets go into town." Shin smiled.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions huh?" Shin rubbed the back of his neck, "The reason why is because you might be new and I wanted to show you the coolest place where all students tend to hang out."

"Okay but what is this place?" Michael said.

"Well if you must know we're going to the most famous café in Yamato City the Nihongo Café!" Shin announced.

"Sounds interesting Senpai." a feminine voice was heard.

"Oh no I should have said that quietly." Shin sweatdropped as Michael looked behind him to see a 1st year student giving a bright smile she has a petite and slim body with a, girlish figure, and Caucasian skin. She has honey-colored ringlets, which she sometimes keeps up in two pigtails, and straight bangs across her forehead. Her eyes are crimson. She wore a yellow Lolita coat with a bunny ear cape and white lace trimmings over her Yamagata school uniform with, frilly white socks, and yellow crisscross strap high heels; her hair is also down, secured with a yellow ribbon hairband.

"I heard your going to the Nihongo Café so I thought I would eavesdrop and wait for my chance to strike tehehe!" the girl giggled as she entered the classroom.

"Excuse me not to be rude but who are you?" Michael asked.

"She's nobody important ignore her." Shin sighed.

"Senpai don't be rude like that!" the girl screamed earning looks from the other students remaining in class.

"Keep it down your causing a scene." Shin growled quietly.

"Well new kid I am Hanako Mori or just Hana for short." Hanako gave a cute smile.

"Nice to meet you I am Michael Hajime." Michael smiled.

"Now back to the coffee subject." Hanako smiled.

"Coffee I didn't say anything about coffee right Michael?" Shin winked.

"Well actually you did once you began talking about the Café." Michael said bluntly not getting Shin's hint.

"See you can't lie Senpai!" Hanako pointed at Shin in victory, "Now lets go get me my sweets!"

"What the hell man you were supposed to agree with me!" Shin growled.

"Even if I did wouldn't she have followed us in the first place?" Michael said.

"Crap I guess your right." Shin sighed rubbing his temples, "I hope the boss can give me a discount for 3 people."

"Wow this will be fun and I didn't have to put effort into making him do it!" Hanako smiled then looked to Michael, "Michael senpai your the best I know we'll make good friends in no time." Michael felt a bit of sincerity in that sentence and couldn't help but feel happy with making another friend.

"Well *sigh* lets go." Shin sighed as he lead the 2 into town.

As the group left school and walked into town getting into many topics of conversation with each other having a fun time. The conversation got even more interesting once they began talking about Hanako and her obsession with fashion proven when she called one of her catalogs her "bible". As the grew closer to town the many buildings grew taller and taller as they passed each one.

In the city's main shopping district they saw many Police Caution tapes around the streets as many officers and paramedics investigate the scene. The group came across this and stopped to see what happened.

"What's going on?" Michael asked.

"Not another one." Hanako sighed.

"Another one?" Michael asked once again for 25 yen he had asked a question it would be a complete Yen.

"Its just another dead body its pretty much common here." Shin said not shocked of the current incident.

"Common?" Michael questioned.

"You really do love asking questions huh?" Shin sighed.

"Argh enough already I didn't come here for chatter all I came was for some sweet free coffee so lets go!" Hanako pumped her fist in the air while giving a kitten like expression.

"Geez calm down will ya?" Shin sighed as he and Hanako walk up the street ignoring the commotion.

Michael stayed behind for a while and looked at the crime scene before catching up with the two students.

In front of a large sized Coffee shop stood Shin grinning introducing it to Michael who was amazed on how big it was.

"And this my friend is Nihongo Café the most-" Shin began.

"Famous Café in the city!" Hanako cheered earning a glare from Shin.

"You idiot you need to learn that its rude to interrupt your elders!" Shin growled while putting Hanako in a head lock and slowly squeezing the pressure.

"I'm sorry Shin Senpai I really am so please let me go!" Hanako cried trying to break free.

Michael couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of him. Inside the café the three walked to the front desk to see the main manager who seemed to have worn the restaurant café uniform(Which was a orange shirt with the café name and stripped horizontal pants) and has long wavy, purple hair and red pupils she has a petite schoolgirl body. She welcomed the students in with a customer wooing smile, "Hey Shin how's it going?"

"Nothing much Kurai Senpai I'm just getting my friend here some top notch coffee." Shin smiled while crossing his arms.

"Is she?" Michael began whispering to Hanako.

"No Shin Senpai is not even in her league, she's Kurai Ito the manager of this establishment and the daughter of this place's owner she is a 3rd year student at our school so she's on her way of owning it.

"Well if your a friend of Shin-chan then your a friend of mine um." Kurai stuck out her hand.

"Michael Hajime." Michael smiled and shook her hand.

"Well Michael-kun if your ever in need of a fresh cup of Coffee just talk to me okay?" Kurai smiled.

"Okay thank you." Michael nodded.

"Wait why did you use kun for him but chan for me that's not fair you've just met him." Shin sighed.

"Because in my eyes you'll always be Shin-chan." Kurai smiled

"*Sigh* Well anyways Kurai Senpai if you wouldn't mind but could you give me an employee's discount." Shin bowed while clapping his hands together.

"Why Shin-chan?" Kurai said.

"Because I promised to get my one of my friends here a fresh cup of joe until another annoying one came and messed up the whole plan." Shin sighed.

"I'm standing right here Senpai!" Hanako screamed.

"Well I guess I could accept it this time but you'll have to work more if you ever want this to go easily for you again Shin-chan." Kurai smiled as she took their orders Michael ordered for Coffee with Cream as Shin had his black. But when Hanako ordered hers she began to ask for more then what Shin had expected exceeding the limit of his wallet he instantly became broke.

In their seats the three talked and drank their hot drinks.

"Man I can't believe I spent 2000 yen on Hanako's stuff it just ain't fair." Shin comically cried as he laid his head on the table.

"This so yummy!" Hanako laughed.

"You guys I still have questions about that accident outside." Michael sighed.

"Oh that well it wasn't no accident it was definitely murder." Shin said.

"Huh?" Michael gasped at hearing that word.

"No duh its a murder its probably one of those gangsters who lurk at night and rob or either kill foolish guys who take the wrong turn into their alley's." Hanako said.

"So gangsters are pretty common here." Michael said.

"Yeah but not evidently here but just in specific regions of town like alleys, the abandoned Shopping District and, the Watanabe Warehouse Units of the City." Hanako explained.

"They may sound dangerous but what if we could go and explore some of the city while its dark it might be an adventure." Shin smiled.

"Are you serious we'll get beaten or killed by going out there and even if we tried to go out you guys still have curfew so you won't be able to leave without your parents hounding you." Hanako sighed.

"Right so lets just sneak out." Shin smiled.

"Are you kidding?" Hanako sweatdropped.

"Okay." Michael nodded.

"Huh but Michael Senpai!?" Hanako cried saddened that she had lost Michael.

"Well that's 2 so Hanako are you in?" Shin asked.

"No way Jose I'm not joining you two in this I just want to drink my Coffee and get back to the safety of my home." Hanako shook her head.

"Well then it looks like we're going on a little adventure huh I wonder if we can find the main gang in charge of this if we ran into them if we do we may be her-*ahem* I mean help with the increase in gangs." Shin said determinedly.

Michael nodded as he and his friends began talking to each other about different topics. Plus it was decided tonight Michael and Shin will adventure through the dark streets of Yamagata City on their search for the main gang in charge of the current murder.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Nobunaga Awaken!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and the following people: Hell Devil 13, Mitsumi Hanazono, Silgain, and Miss Hanamura for all the following OC's. I'm out Peace Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nobunaga Awaken!**

* * *

**March 25th; Evening**

As Michael returned home he saw his Aunt and cousin sitting in the living room watching T.V. Michael approached them and greeted the both with a smile.

"Welcome home." Juniper smiled.

"Hello." Ginger greeted.

"I just came back an hour ago after dealing with some business." Juniper rubbed the back of her neck, "Sorry if I didn't get to stay with you since Monday."

"Don't worry it was no trouble." Michael said.

"Now how was your first days at Yamagata High school?" Juniper smiled.

"Its been fun actually." Michael said with a faint smile.

"Good your finally starting to adapt to this place and it seems Ginger is starting to adapt with you too." Juniper looked at her daughter with a loving smile.

"Um..." Ginger looked away blushing completely shy.

"Now lets get back to the most important task at hand." Juniper stood up, "Dinner."

Michael and Ginger sweatdropped at the sudden change of the subject but went along with it and ate dinner together as a family. As they ate together they showed a report on T.V. about the current death of a citizen in town.

"Today there has been a reporting of another dead body on the streets of the Shopping District." the new announcer said.

"These criminals are really annoying me with this, this is the 4th dead body found this month. Which means I have to wait for the police to capture the perpetrators and leave me with the trial work" Juniper said.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Yeah this place has had a high criminal rate for years and it doesn't look like its going down anytime soon. The less dangerous parts of the city is the housing district to your school so make sure to stay in these main locations okay?" Juniper said to the boy while eating her food.

"Right.." Michael nodded then began think about tonight's plan of adventuring the town at night maybe it would be best to stay cautious in any signs of danger.

Once Dinner ended Michael and the rest of his family went to their different rooms for bed. After waiting 4 hours Michael was able to wait out until everyone had gone to bed as he prepared himself he took with him his PDA and Cellphone just in case of an emergency. He put on his School uniform and left the house with gentle steps. As he was able to leave through the front door he walked down the Housing district streets to see a incoming flashlight coming towards him. As he grew ready for anything he saw that the one holding it was just Shin.

"Hey dude its just me so don't worry." Shin smiled holding a flashlight in his left hand and something not visibly seen in the other, "You made sure you didn't get caught right?"

Michael nodded.

"Great now lets go we're burning moonlight." Shin said excitedly then stuck out his other hand to give Michael something, "Here take this."

Michael grabbed the object and gasped the object he had just obtained was a katana in a sheathe. Michael was about to ask what this was for but Shin answered before he could say anything.

"Don't worry its not real its blade is fake but it could prove helpful if we take it with us so just keep it until we're in danger." Shin winked.

Michael nodded and tied the sheath to his back and walked through the night with Shin until they reached the city itself. During the night the tall buildings were covered in neon lights. The sight of the spectacle was a new experience for Michael as he and Shin walked down the streets into the abandoned shopping District.

"Alright we're here." Shin smirked somehow excited for this, "We should probably look for some suspects while hiding it could be useful."

Michael nodded agreeing with the teen but couldn't help but feel something strange occurring around the place and strangely inside him too. His body felt somehow restless like something is trying to break free from him skull.

"Now lets begin our quest." Shin said in a heroic tone.

They began their search by walking down many different paths on the street and other abandoned buildings which used to be popular stores which were now beaten and destroyed. Near one of the many stores they had investigated they stood there resting to build up the energy.

"So what happened to this place?" Michael asked.

"Well from the rumors I hear at school this place used to be famous for their wide variety of stores but once the new shopping district was built the consumers of the old district decided to forget this one and buy their new crap over there. And that's when the gangs attacked and completely trashed this place for their own hang outs or whatever they call it." Shin explained.

"That sounds a little sad, old things should be cherished not thrown away." Michael looked at a nearby building and touched the wall.

"We can't do anything about it now so lets go." Shin sighed as he walked down the street once again leaving Michael alone lost in thought.

_'This place must have had a long history its really sad to be abandoned.' Michael thought._

"Aaugh!" a scream was heard from ahead.

"A scream?" Michael ran ahead to see something unspeakable it was Shin on the ground injured as the looming others in front of him were a pack of 5 punks smirking.

"Hey kid what do you think your doing here?" the punk leader smirked.

"None of your business." Shin said defensively while getting on his feet.

"Heh you got some attitude huh?" the punk attempted to punch Shin but the teen quickly grabbed his arm and pinned him into the ground.

"Don't touch me." Shin said intimidatingly.

"Damn it...!" the downed punk grunted in pain.

"Who the hell do you think you are kid!?" the punk leader growled, "I hope you know your not getting out of here alive kid!" The punk leader and his lackeys closed in on Shin.

"Wait!" Michael unsheathed his fake Katana and jumped in between the Punks and Shin and took his stance by holding the fake blade with two hands.

"Whoa that kid has a katana!" one of the punks gasped.

"Yeah that's right I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it." Michael said while stepping back to Shin and whispered, "Lets go."

"But what if they find out its a fake?" Shin asked.

"Fake?" the punk leader questioned.

"Well they didn't know that?" Michael groaned.

"Hah it seems he was bluffing boys." the punk leader smirked.

"Boss look their uniforms." the punk lackey pointed out.

"Yeah Yamagata High students huh that's like 2 more then yesterday." the punk leader smiled.

"Wait 2 more than yesterday does that mean there was another student here tell us who it was." Shin said.

"Why tell you when we're about to kick your asses." the punk leader smirked as him and his gang surrounded the two students.

"Damn!" Shin growled.

"This isn't good." Michael sighed he tried to use his phone but for some reason there was no service, "Theirs no service."

"Crap these thugs might have cut down the telephone poles or something." Shin growled.

"Time to kick their asses boys have fun!" the punk leader exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the 4 punks cheered as they charged at the two students.

As the two boys awaited for their inevitable beat down they realized that the many footsteps stopped and took a quick glance at them to see the fear in their eyes as they looked past the male students and into the deep blackness down the street. Emitted through it was a pair of red eyes glared at them.

"What the hell is that!?" the punk leader screamed.

"I don't know but its creeping me the hell out lets get out of here!" the punks immediately forgot about Michael and Shin and made a run for it. Before Michael and Shin could react the red eyes gleamed brightly and a giant shadow flashed by them and pounced at the gang. Both Michael and Shin were still lost in fear unable to move as they heard the screams and wails of pain from the punks as the mysterious creature devoured them.

"Was that for real?" Shin trembled unable to move.

"I believe so?" Michael trembled.

The snarling of the beast intensified as it now caught sight of Michael and Shin and slowly approached them. Both boys were able to turn around to at least confront the beast and see what it really was. As the streetlights brighten the area it revealed the body of the beast to be a giant black furred wolf with a blue mask over its eyes and black spikes out of its back.

"Is that thing a dog?" Shin gasped.

"No something about it doesn't seem right." Michael stared at the beast more thoroughly.

The beast snarled and took a step forward whether to see if the two will run or stand there and let it devour them.

"We don't have time to try and put him in a freaking museum run!" Shin screamed as he and Michael turned around and ran as fast as they could from the beast. The wolf like creature took this as a little hunt for its food and chased after them.

"Shit its following us we need to hide!" Shin exclaimed.

"But where there don't be any secure places?" Michael panted suddenly his watch began to frizz out and static covered the screen as it gave off a strong glow.

"Dude your PDA is shining." Shin said.

"This might be due to there being no service around." Michael said while looking at it but then the screen turned into a girl's face who had Aqua blue long hair and red pupils, "Did my screen just change?"

***Howl!***

"Its getting closer!" Shin screamed.

"Quick you must find shelter." the PDA beeped.

"What was that?" Shin asked.

"My PDA watch." Michael answered.

"There is a nearby secure building near bye please use it for your safety." the PDA said.

To their surprise they did see a nearby building and decided to hide in it by rushing to the door and entering. To keep sure that the beast won't be getting in so easily they used the abandoned and old furniture products in it to create a blockade against the door.

"Phew that was tough." Shin panted.

"I'm so glad your alright." the PDA beeped again.

"Oh yeah your PDA talked that's cool hey do you think you can do the same for mine?" Shin asked.

Michael sweatdropped and shook his head still trying to come over what just happened.

"Master Michael I am so glad your okay I thought that shadow would have eaten you for sure." the PDA beeped.

"Master?" Michael asked.

"Hey wait how do you know his name, why do you call him master and, you know what that thing is?" Shin asked.

"I was only programmed to only Michael Hajime as his PDA's Ai and to answer his questions only not yours what-your-face." the PDA beeped.

"Why you little." Shin growled.

"What's your name?" Michael asked his watch.

"I have none Master but you can come up with one if you want?" the PDA chimed.

"I'll call you Maiya then." Michael smiled.

"Mai-ya a perfect name thank you master." Maiya smiled on the PDA screen.

"I can't believe you two are acting so snug in a situation like this." Shin sighed.

"Now Maiya what was that thing just now and why was it chasing us?" Michael asked.

"That being you two just met was a Shadow a being that was from a human and lives off their negative emotions to survive." Maiya explained, "They are creatures that are violent to humans and even themselves in a matter of fact. But these shadows are capable of taking over a human's body and use it to feed of their host's negativity to strengthen themselves and change to the form of their liking."

"These things sound like parasites than just shadows to me." Shin stated his opinion.

"Please shut up while I am giving Master his answer." Maiya said.

"You know for a piece of technology you sure know how to piss a guy off." Shin growled.

"I have one more question Maiya how do you know all of this if you were installed in my PDA?" Michael asked.

"Well master I was created by my original user that's why." Maiya smiled.

"Maybe one of the Tech Geeks at school created her and decided to use you as their tester." Shin explained.

"Yeah but now questions aside we need to lay low to lose track of that Shadow." Michael said.

"Okay then we'll have to be very qui-" Shin began but the bangs on the door was proof enough that they had failed in that plans category, "Crap it found us."

"Hurry there are stairs that lead to the shops roof use those to try and keep your distance." Maiya explained.

"Well lets get climbing." the two ran up the stairs behind the counter and climbed through the 2nd floor to make it to the rooftop. As they stop to take a breather they heard rapid footsteps running at them.

"How could that thing be able to run up those stairs without breaking them?" Shin panted.

"Wait!" Maiya beeped while scanning around for the shadow, "Its not running on the stairs its not even in the building!"

"Then how could-?" Shin began but was interrupted as a black blur jumped into the air and onto the rooftop.

"It jumped up here instead and made us come out in the open." Maiya exclaimed as the Shadow was able to jump between Michael and Shin separating the two from each other.

"Argh!" Shin grunts in pain as the force of the beasts landing knocked him off his feet.

"Shin!" Michael screamed.

"Master he's in trouble the Shadow will prey on the weakest then the strongest right now and it seems your friend must have sustained damage." Maiya explained.

"Right from that band of gangs I know." Michael growled.

The Shadow approached the downed Shin with its mouth open wide about to devour the teen.

"Get away from me!" Shin screamed in fear.

"Hey over here!" Michael ran to the beast and whacked the back of its head with his fake katana and performed a quick back step to retreat and dodge the retaliation. Now forgetting Shin the Shadow snarled at Michael and approached him. Michael slowly stepped back until he was at the building ledge.

"Oh crap!" Shin screamed seeing the horror in front of him.

_'This doesn't look good at this rate I'm gonna die what should I do?' Michael thought as the beast inched closer to him by the second._

_But then a sudden loud ringing was heard though his ears causing him to grip his head in pain and hear the same dignified voice from before._

_?: I am thou and thou art I open thy eyes and awaken what is within thee the time is now!_

_A blue shimmering tarot card floats down and levitates over Michael's hand while spinning._

"Dude?" Shin gasped in confusion.

"Per..." A blue aura surrounds Michael and the card, "so..." the card turns into a hand sized blue flame, "na!" Michael crushed the card into little blue glass shards as a being phases out of Michael's body and floats over him while being covered in scarlet flames.

"I am thou and thou art I, I was born within the sea of thy soul I am Nobunaga the Flame of Bravery!" The being was a warrior wearing a silver knights helm(Similar to Izanagi's) while having golden gleaming eyes through the helm, A long red coat with a black crucifix on each arm, a black vest with a white dress long sleeved shirt, black jeans, black sneakers, red leather gloves, a long flowing white scarf around his neck, and wields a two handed katana with a black and red iron blade in a sheathe behind his back.

"I see you've been messing with my friends here so I'm gonna ask you only once "stop"." Nobunaga said while cracking his knuckles.

The shadow snarled and leapt at Michael.

"Stay back!" Michael thrusts his hand forward.

"To think I even gave you the chance!" Nobunaga lands a strong punch against the beast pushing it back and giving Michael more room to move around. The shadow began to do another assault but this time on the being controlled by Michael.

"Is it getting hot out here or is it just me?" Michael began to unzip his hoodie until the Shadow beast bit into Nobunaga's arm injuring the being and Michael. Michael growled, "Get lost!" Nobunaga gripped the Shadows neck and slammed it into the ground. The pieces of rubble land near Shin who watches in amazement.

"Nobunaga!" Michael screamed.

"Yes sir!" Nobunaga flew into the air over the Shadow and thrusts his palm at the downed beast.

**"Agi!"** Michael yelled.

Nobunaga fires a wave of flames at the Shadow virtually incinerated the beast in ashes. As Nobunaga lands next to Michael he said, "It proves to show that the dog who has the biggest bark always has the smallest bite." Nobunaga phases back to the sea of Michael's soul awaiting to be used once again if through his user's will.

"What was that just now?" Shin was in a shocked/amazed stated only able to look at Michael who was staring at the night sky.

"This power it's my _**Persona."**_Michael smiled.

As Shin glanced back at the ashes of the shadow he saw the punks who had attacked them before alongside a few other menacing look people.

"Where did they come from?" Shin asked.

"They were hosts used by the shadow." Maiya explained, "Once a shadow has been erased the hosts are set free from them physically and mentally."

"Is that true that sounds cool." Shin stood on his two feet then walked to Michael, "Hey that thing you just did Persona was it do you think I can do it?"

"Well I don't know it just sort of happened for me?" Michael looked at his hand.

"If Master were to defeat another shadow he would be able to clear the negativity of semi blackened hosts purifying them from the shadows grasp permanently." Maiya smiled.

"This sounds interesting but I feel kind of weak." Michael sighed in exhaustion.

"That's right we have school tomorrow!" Shin remembered in a shocked tone, "Okay lets call this adventure completed lets go home before you get caught."

"Right." Michael nodded as the two teens decided to walk to their homes.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Your not alone!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and I hope you have a good day Peace Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Your not alone!**

* * *

After sneaking out and awakening his new ability Michael was able to save him and his friend from a weird creature. As he and Shin were able to leave the Abandoned Shopping District and made it home safely without being caught. In bed Michael began to stir in his sleep as his consciousness faded.

**Velvet Room**

In the same room as before he awakens to stay sitting in his chair in front of Igor and Sicily.

"Welcome back." Igor smiled, "Do not be alarmed you are still in bed dreaming as we speak."

"If its hard to understand the master then I shall translate *Ahem* Yo what is up gangsta this be the Velvet Hizzie-." Sicily said.

"No its fine I can understand him quite clearly." Michael sweatdropped.

"Really well then I'm relieved." Sicily said in her blank expression.

"It seems you have finally awakened your persona." Igor smiled.

"My persona what is it?" Michael asked.

"Yes its the façade to face life's hardships sort of like the number zero and each persona reflects off of its users personality similar to you and Nobunaga your current one." Igor swipes his hand in the air and summoned Nobunaga's tarot card, "This card emits off the same bravery and quiet personality as you it will indeed be the most useful one than your future personas."

"Future personas? Wait I can use more than one?" Michael gasped.

"Yes for you see if you have the potential you are then summoned to this room to fuse and create new persona's to help you and this is called the **Wild Card**." Sicily said.

"But for you to get more advanced versions of this ability you must create social links with friends and family." Igor smiled, "Social links will help develop you and the powers of others bonds and of course your power." A floating key drops onto Michael's hand with the velvet initial logo on it, "This is the velvet key so you could enter here without us interrupting you on your days of school life."

"Thanks." Michael stared at the key.

"Now please wake up before you are late for school." Sicily said.

"Late?" Michael tilts his head as the area around him grew bright.

**March 26th; Morning**

Michael sits up quickly in bed and breathes heavily as he tries to recall what his dream was about. But heard a buzzing noise next to him to see that his alarm clock was indicating that the time to wake up was a over 16 minutes ago.

"Crap I'm late!" Michael quickly got out of bed and changed in under 5 minutes which was a new record for him and immediately left for school saying bye to his aunt and cousin along the door's path the two females blinked lazily as to what he was doing.

"How can I be late for school on my first week man mom and dad will be mad if they found out about this!" Michael huffed as he ran down the streets of the housing district.

"Master why are you running?" Maiya smiled as she turned herself on.

"Because I'm late." Michael panted.

"No your not I set your clock 15 minutes early so you could wake up easier." Maiya smiled the comment made Michael stop in his tracks and stare at his Watch's Ai.

"Really so I'm not late?" Michael asked Maiya.

"Yes you quite early." Maiya smiled.

"Ugh!" Michael fell on all fours and stared at the ground in exhaustion.

"Um master you okay." Maiya asked.

"I was." Michael sighed as he got back on his feet and continued his walk to school.

As he finally arrived he was unable to even enter as he saw the giant crowd of students wait in front of the gate. Looking for the person responsible for the mess he shoved through the crowd to see the school principal and by his side was a female with porcelain skin, long blue hair, red pupils, a large chest, long thin body and legs, she wears the standard uniform of Yamagata.

"I wonder what's going on?" Michael questioned.

"Senpai!" Shin and Hanako walked through the crowd to Michael's side.

"What's going on here?" Shin asked while yawning obviously tired of what happened last night.

"I was just here to find out too." Michael smiled.

"Aw man its the principal and student council president Haruka Hanagata my worst enemy." Hanako huffed while clenching her fist.

"Did she do something bad to you?" Michael asked.

"Yes!" Hanako growled and clenched her fist while her eyes burned with rage.

"She's mad because Haruka is better at everything than her." Shin commented.

"Hah well not everything Shin Senpai." Haruka pumps her fist in the air, "She can't take away my spirit but she can never take away my style in fashion!"

"Wait your into fashion?" Shin teased.

"Grr Senpai you meanie!" Hanako angrily punched Shin in a hilarious fashion.

"I was just joking relax." Shin smiled.

"Hmm?" Michael saw the blonde haired student from yesterday drawing in her sketch book smiling. He scooted closer to her and said, "Hi."

The girl's smile from before faded to a annoyed frown as she continued her drawing.

"If I'm bugging you please say so if not then please may I know your name?" Michael asked politely.

The girl looked at Michael's direction and then back at her sketch book.

"I see I'm sorry." Michael sighed.

"Kagome." the female student said.

"Huh?" Michael questioned.

"My name its Kagome isn't that what you wanted to hear?" the girl said rather harshly once again.

"Well nice to meet you I'm-" Michael was about to introduce himself but Kagome puts her hand in front of his face and huffed, "Just because you asked for my name doesn't mean I want yours so please mind your own business." Michael sighed and nodded as he walked back to Shin and Hanako who have seemed to stop fighting.

"Everyone please calm down." Haruka the student council president exclaimed getting everyone especially the boys attention, "Today school is cancelled due to a recent murder."

All the students gasped in terror.

"Please listen to the principal explanation." Haruka frowned as she nodded to the principal and walked back as he walked to the front.

"For all of you wondering I will appease your thoughts." the principal coughed.

"Man I wonder why Kurai Senpai won't return my messages its really weird of her." Shin sighed as he checked his phone.

"I regret to inform you but the student to have been killed was our first year Shuzuru Ito." The principal stated.

"Wait isn't she?" Hanako and Michael turned to see Shin was completely in shock of this.

"We as teachers wished this could have been prevented we have failed today as not educators but guiders to your futures." The principals speech went on.

"I can't believe Senpai's sister really died." Shin groaned in complete sadness and anger as he clenched his fist in pain, "She didn't seem aware of it yesterday but could it be that she didn't even know?"

"Kurai's sister?" Michael asked.

"Yeah she's a first year student but I never thought that she would die even at my age." Hanako shook her head.

Michael stared at the sky as it became cloudy as the rain drop came down a few small droplets rained down on the students. As the principal finished his boring speech the students retreated from the school and went to do their normal business as they would during Sunday. As Michael and Hanako watched Shin hold onto the School gates in sadness.

"Hey don't worry just look on the bright side you can still try and cheer her up." Hanako smiled.

"Yeah I guess so but dammit how did I not notice!" Shin banged his head against the gates once and began his wet trudge to the Nihongo Café, "See you guys later." As Shin left it was just Michael and Hanako standing in the rain shivering.

"Brr! its freezing." Hanako shivered but then the cold drops of rain stopped bombarding her as she saw a jacket covering her head she looked to her side to see Michael was now just wearing his hoodie jacket.

"Are you okay now?" Michael asked.

"Um yes thank you." Hanako blushed.

"Come on I'll walk you home it may be a bad idea to stay out today." Michael smiled as Hanako nodded. As the students walked down the home district to Hanako's home Hanako was still blushing as she stood next to Michael who held the jack over their heads. Once they had arrived to their destination Hanako quickly jumped out the jackets protective covering and under the sun roof of her house door breathing heavily and embarrassed.

"Are you okay do you have a fever let me check?" Michael asked as he was about to check her temperature.

"No! I mean I'm fine thanks Michael Senpai." Hanako bowed and waved goodbye as she entered her home. As Michael sighed.

"Master you should be spending time with me than her!" Maiya huffed as Michael nervously chuckled. As he too was about to make his way to his home but received a call from Shin and answered it.

"Hey man you have to help!" Shin screamed.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"Its Kurai Senpai she- she- got kidnapped!" Shin screamed.

Michael's eyes widened in horror and continued the call, "What happened tell me?" Michael said in a serious tone.

"I don't know but once I stepped into the café the place was a mess and her father was beaten up on the ground as I helped him he told me about what happened and that a man wearing a black hooded coat wearing man kidnapped her we got to do something about it quick!" Shin screamed through the phone.

"Wait we have to stay calm we can't rush this." Michael said trying to control his friend down.

"Shut the hell up how can you stay calm Senpai's in trouble she could possibly be killed by this so why don't you help with that Per-something you did before!" Shin growled as a invisible force through the phone terrified Michael sending shivers down his spine.

"Shin your too angry calm down I can't help if your screaming at me like a child." Michael said calmly.

"Grr forget this who needs you not me hell I bet I can save her myself!" Shin screamed.

"Wait Sh-!" Michael's phone was cut off.

"It seems Shinny boy is going to kill himself Master." Maiya smiled.

"No he won't because I won't let him do something he will regret." Michael ran towards the first place Shin might start looking. In front of the abandoned District entrance Michael wore his regular day clothes with his fake katana sheathed to his back. Once he saw the lying unconscious bodies around him he ran to their aid and help them up and by just looking at them they seemed to have been tough gangsters.

"Tell me who did this?" Michael said calmly.

"Urgh its you that kid from last night." the gang leader coughed up blood.

"Tell me what happened." Michael said.

"It was that other kid who was with you yesterday he beat me and my whole crew up here while he screamed some chicks name." the gang leader grunts.

"Your seriously hurt you need help." Michael turned on his phone.

"But M-master why are you helping him?" Maiya gasped, "He and his flunkies tried to hurt you so you should just leave him here to die."

"Keep your charity kid I don't want it." the gang leader grunts in pain.

"Look I don't care if you want it or not but I can't let someone die not even you." Michael said as he called 911.

"Heh your really a weird one kid." the gang leader sighed.

"I know." Michael said as he finished the call, "The ambulance will be here soon so just relax."

"Hmph I don't need you to tell me what to do." the gang leader growled.

"Fine then just try to stay alive okay." Michael smiled warmly.

"I still don't get you kid we tried to kill you but your saving us why is it for us to owe you a favor?" the gang leader smirked.

"No because I actually care for your lives even if your criminals." Michael smiled.

"..." the gang leader sighed, "Your friend ran towards the old metalwork store down the street you can't miss it."

"Thank you." Michael smiled.

"Shut up and kick his ass." the gang leader turned his head trying to protect his pride.

"You jerk Master here is try-!" Maiya was stopped when Michael shook his head and ran towards his destination.

The gang leader looked at his direction then gasped, "Holy shit did that watch just talk!?"

In the old Metal works factory:

In the factory Shin barged in through the doors covered with rage as he was badly wounded from his current fight with the gangsters. He started to think he could take down anyone by himself without the help of that loser Michael and his strange power. As he frantically searched around for Kurai he heard squirming around one of the crates and walked to check it out. As he looked behind it he was overjoyed he saw Kurai gagged and tied with rope trying struggling.

"Senpai I found you!" Shin gasped.

"Mmmph!" Kurai tried desperately to tell Shin something.

"Senpai what's wrong?" Shin questioned.

"Wow you came fast." a mischievous voice chimed.

"Whose there?" Shin turned around to see the black coated man (Similar to the coats Organization XIII wears) sitting on one of the overhead steel beams of the factory looking down on him.

"It seems my plan worked after all." the man smirked under his hood as he jumped off the beam and landed in front of Shin.

"Are you the one who did this to Senpai?" Shin growled.

"Ya know its rude to not introduce yourself before questioning." the hooded cloaked man raised his arms into the air.

"Answer me!" Shin growled.

"Nuh-uh that's not nice at all dude why don't you try a little harder than that?" the man grinned under his hood.

"Stop screwing with me!" Shin growled as Kurai watched in terror of not the man but of Shin as he grew more frightening. Shin growled, "If you don't answer me I'm gonna bust you skull open."

"Well if it will make you happy then sure I am the one who took that coffee bean bitch." The man's upper half tilts to the side as his arms were opened wide.

"So you did huh then I hope your prepared to experience true hell bastard!" Shin charged at the man while cocking his fist back.

"Sorry but I can't play." The man smiled as he walked back into the shadow like portal, "But I left you a present so be grateful!" the portal disappeared as Shin ran through it and fell on all fours.

"Crap where did he go!?" Shin growled, "Come back here and face me like a man!"

Suddenly black ooze formed from the ground and started forming into a human body form in front of Shin. Kurai watched in fear as Shin slowly looked up to see the being was none other than him but in a creepy version. He quickly jumped back and saw the being in terror unable to move.

"Hey what's wrong man aren't you here to save the chick?" the other Shin smirked he had black mist around his body with his eyes glowing a unnatural yellow.

"What?" Shin gasped in shock that it sounded like him. Was it thanks to the stranger and was it the "present" he had implied from before?

"Oh right I understand you didn't come here for that now did you?" the other Shin smirked as Shin shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Shin asked cautiously.

"Hah!" Michael was able to kick down the door of the warehouse in time.

"Master that kick was epic!" Maiya cheered.

"I know." Michael said coolly as he saw the scene up ahead and gasped, "Two Shins?"

"*Gasp!* that's one too many!" Maiya joked.

"Yeah you didn't come here to save your senpai all you really came for is for the sense of adventure the thrill I mean it was much better than your boring old school life you could care less for her or her dead sister." The other Shin explained Shin's supposed reasons for rescuing Kurai.

"Shut up that's not-" Shin began.

"Quiet maggot I ain't done so shut your trap!" The other Shin growled firing off an intimidating roar, "Now back to your reason of coming here, you see you really came here to explore the dangerous part of town and even try to find the killer of that dead chick and maybe eh you could have been a hero. Also..." The other shin glances at the tied up Kurai, "If you were to save this chick while doing it you could have had a bonus of scoring with her isn't that right?"

"No I wouldn't-" Shin began as he choked up.

"Your really losing aren't you I guess I'm saying the truth after all?" The other Shin smiled.

"W-who are you why are you saying all this?" Shin said quite brokenly.

"Isn't it obvious already maggot I'm you and your me." The other Shin smirked.

"No that can't be true your...not me." Shin said weakly while looking down to the left.

"That's right say it again out _**loud!"**_The other Shin smirked while opening his arms into the air.

"Your not me!" Shin screamed.

"Hahahahahaa!" The other Shin laughed as a dark aura rises from his body.

"Master I sense something strong with that other Shin its almost like a-!" Maiya began.

"Damn straight I'm not you dumbass I'm your shadow and your shadows gonna kick your ass you little shit!" The other Shin transformed into a giant Dark Knight (With complete black armor) with a large flowing red cape and a giant red broadsword.

"Stay back!" Shin cried in terror.

_"Sir quick crush my card so you won't get hurt!" the voice of Nobunaga rang through Michael's head._

_"Nobunaga?" Michael questioned._

_"Yes sir it is I but hurry before the Shadow transforms!" Nobunaga yelled._

_"Uh Right!" Michael reached his hand out and summoned Nobunaga's Tarot Card._

"Persona!" Michael clenched his hand and crushed the card summoning Nobunaga.

"Now die!" The Shadow Shin raised his blade over his head and began to swing it down on him but the blade was stopped as Nobunaga unsheathed his blade and block the sword, "What the!?"

"You will not kill anyone!" Nobunaga pushed the blade back and lunged forward at the Shadow and lands a strong punch against its helm knocking it back.

"Ugh you pain in the ass!" the Shadow got himself up with his blade and lunged forward at Nobunaga. As the fight commenced Michael was able to carry both Kurai and Shin away from the current battle at hand. As he helped to control Shin's emotions the teen shook his head while gripping it.

"I didn't ask for this I didn't want this at all it was supposed to be cool!" Shin screamed, "I don't care about this stupid adventure anymore I want to go back to my pain in the ass normal life!" Shin screamed, "That things not me it can never be me!"

"Haha yes keep giving me the boost maggot!" the shadow slammed the flat side of his sword at Nobunaga and sent him flying towards the nearby wall.

"Ugh!" Michael/Nobunaga grunted in pain.

"Oh and Maggot number 2 let me tell you another lie Shin had tried to cover!" The shadow gave his attention to Michael, "He didn't care about being friends with you all he wanted to do was make another poor chump his "friend" to refrain from being lonely. But that all changed once you had shown him his power yeah he'd knew if he was to be your bud his life wouldn't be boring and heck maybe he would've been able to do it too what a putz." The shadow laughed.

"Sup!" Nobunaga lands a strong vertical slash against the Shadow's back.

"You filthy little- how dare you interrupt me while I'm laughing!" the shadow growled.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you didn't suck at it!" Nobunaga chuckled as he soared at the Shadow.

**"Ziodyne!"** the shadow's blade fired a stream of blue lightning at Nobunaga who had seemed to have dodged each fired shot.

"I never wanted this please let this nightmare stop!" Shin cried.

Michael walked towards Shin with his hair covered his eyes.

"Master?" Maiya gasped.

"Why won't you buzz off!" the shadow screamed as Nobunaga approached the Shadow while cocking his fist back.

_"Nobunaga!" Michael punched Shin as Nobunaga lands a strong punch against the Shadow knocking it down._

"Ow what was that for?" Shin exclaimed.

"Shin look." Michael sighed, "You don't have to be ashamed to face yourself even if it may hurt." Michael smiled, "And don't forget if you didn't want to go on an adventure you wouldn't have found Kurai."

_"Even though it almost got him killed." Nobunaga._

_"Nobunaga.." Michael sighed._

_"Sorry sir." Nobunaga groaned._

"I bet Kurai is also thankful for your rescue." Michael smiled as he untied Kurai and took off her gag.

"Really?" Shin asked.

"Yeah." Kurai nodded, "I might've been sad about my sisters death and all but I remembered that I have you and your like a little brother to me so I wouldn't be lonely I can't hold a grudge against you Shin-chan." Kurai smiled.

"Friend zone!" Nobunaga laughed as he knocked the shadow into the ground once again.

"Seriously?" Michael sighed, "Now its time for you to confront it and accept yourself." Michael smiled.

"But its huge?" Shin exclaimed but Michael cracked his knuckles again. Shin sighed, "If I die please stay away from my funeral." Shin walked towards his Shadow as it began to charge at him.

"I guess Mike's right this asshole is definitely me." Shin said to his shadow.

"What no!" The shadow's body began to distort.

"Nows your chance for a kickass attack!" Maiya cheered.

"Gladly Nobunaga!" Michael screamed as his Persona flew over the Shadow and places his hand against its helm, "Burn **Agi!" **Nobunaga fires a large beam of fire and completely destroys the monsterous shadow as it returned to Shin's form and fall face first on the ground.

"I guess you were right about me anyways uh me and I'm sorry for rejecting you." Shin sighed as his shadow gave an endearing smile and nodded as it turned into a blue aura and transformed into a persona in the form of a young man wearing blue armor with silver streaks with a mithril steel helm in the shape of a dragon's head as his sword had a blue blade and a golden hilt.

"Atta boy." the persona said as he reverts to a card and dropped into the sea of Shin's soul. Shin has overcome the hardships of life and was able to unlock the persona _**King Arthur Pendragon**_.The teen squats down and sighed in exhaustion as Michael and Kurai ran to his aid.

"Man I really am cruel aren't I huh?" Shin gave a sheepish smile.

"Relax man your shadow proves how ugly we are and when I say ugly I mean DAMN ugly." Michael held out his hand towards Shin who took it.

"Well my job here is done." Nobunaga stares at Kurai as he sheathes his katana, "What about her?"

"I don't think we should-" Shin began.

"Say cheese!" a giant flash from the Maiya watch completely wiped Kurai's current memory.

"You defected hard rive what did you do!?" Shin growled.

"I erased her memory duh." Maiya smiled.

"Don't be proud of that why would you do that!?" Shin growled.

"She shouldn't be allowed to remember this about the shadows or she might be considered a lunatic in front of the authorities." Maiya screamed.

"I might agree with that but you could have warned her about it!" Shin screamed as their argument continued with Michael in the middle.

"Well sir call me again when its uhm less hectic." Nobunaga reverts to card form and enters the sea of Michael's soul. Michael sighed as the current argument went on. From afar outside the building the hooded figure watched the kids inside the warehouse and sighed.

"Well that's a first failed victim for me well onto the next one." the hooded man brought out a small booklet and erased Shin's name and began a plan to lure out his next target who was...

* * *

**Next Chapter- Getting to know you!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and have a nice day! Peace Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Getting to know you!**

* * *

After the whole kidnapping incident Michael returned home drenched in rain water. His cousin was about to ask what kept him out too long but decided to stay quiet about it. As he entered his room his took off his school jacket and sat down on his couch lazily. Michael began to ponder on what just happened at the Shopping district and how that doppelganger transformed into him? Michael sighed realizing the answers won't come to him that quick but he felt that one day will find the answer.

**I am thou and thou art I thou has reached new heights of altitude further to the answer.**

**Fool Arcana- 2**

* * *

**March 27th Friday; Thursday**

On his way to school Michael was having a very important chat with Nobunaga.

_"So what's the difference between Momen and Silken Tofu again sir?" Nobunaga asked._

_"Well I was told that one of them you have to at least cook or eat raw." Michael answered._

_"Interesting." Nobunaga said._

_"Nobunaga I have a question." Michael began._

_"Yes sir." Nobunaga said._

_"Do you even eat?" Michael asked._

_"Well uh..." Nobunaga trailed off._

"Hey Michael!" Shin called from behind the teen.

_"Look its your companion!" Nobunaga screamed as he got off topic._

"Yeah?" Michael turned around to see Shin running towards him and stopping.

"I just wanted to say um...grr why is this hard?" Shin scratched the back of his head. It looked like he was about to apologize and or thank him.

"Your welcome no need to say it." Michael smiled.

"Huh? Oh right well its just that you helped me even though I got all pissed at you." Shin looked down.

"Well I did it because we're frien-" Michael stopped himself and grabbed his head in thought, _'__Can't believe I'm saying this.'_ Michael sighed then smiled, "We're bros." Michael smiled and raised his fist.

Shin looked up in surprise and gave a giant grin, "Yeah!" Shin raised his fist as the two fist bumped. A image showed their initial Persona's Nobunaga and Arthur doing the same.

**I am thou and thou art I, I am the Emperor Arcana created from thou bond with thy friend. **

**Emperor Arcana unlocked!**

* * *

"You know that persona thing you did well I could do it too." Shin smiled, "Last night after dropping off Kurai Senpai I tried out in public and actually made a mess of a few street lights before reverting it back." Shin smiled.

"The only time I summoned mine was in battle and I was able to kill 2 shadows." Michael smiled.

"Yeah..." Shin trailed off finding the comment a little too strange, "Well anyways thanks bro and I just wanted to say what if we..."

The School Bell rang.

"Oh crap never mind we can't be late to Mr. Nagito's class or he'll give us the responsibility lecture!" Shin stuttered as Michael nodded as the two teens ran to school with all their might.

**After School**

As classes ended for the day Michael was about to leave until he caught the eye of Hanako entering the class with a gloom expression. He walked up to her and decided to try and talk with her about her current problem if she had any.

"Hi Hanako what's wrong?" Michael asked in a sincere tone.

Hanako shook her head and sighed, "No its okay Senpai I'm fine its just that-"

"Hanako-chan why are you here?" Shin chimed. Michael sighed why were there so many interruptions today.

"Oh nothing I was just passing by senpai." Hanako gave a forced smile then looked to the side saddened.

"Wow your not as hyped up as before what's wrong?" Shin asked.

"I said I'm fine!" Hanako snapped at Shin.

"Whoa!" Shin stepped back in shock.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Hanako huffed as she left the classroom with all the students eyes on her.

"I wonder what her deal was?" Shin scratched the back of his neck.

"Maybe we should talk with her about it?" Michael suggested.

"Nah it must be her time of day." Shin sighed, "But anyways about that thing I wanted to talk about."

"Oh yeah you were gonna suggest something this morning." Michael said.

"Of course dude so here's the deal." Shin and Michael left the classroom and walked down the hall, "Since we both have personas and you have that shadow intelligent, smart mouth watch maybe we can hunt the shadows and stop them from hurting other people." Shin smiled.

"Shin I don't know it may be dangerous if we just have our persona's." Michael rubbed his chin.

"Yeah you should listen to Master Shinny boy." Maiya beeped as the watched turned on.

"Oh great the defective device is back online." Shin sighed.

"But you should take what Master says Shinny because shadows are more violent during the night than the day." Maiya said.

"All I'm saying is we need weapons ourselves if we ever want to protect ourselves." Michael said.

"Really weapons huh well then I know just the place." Shin grinned.

"I don't like the look on his face." Michael scratched his cheek.

"I don't like his face in general at all." Maiya smiled.

"Stupid watch." Shin growled.

The 2 traversed into the Abandoned Shopping District and into the abandoned metalwork's factory. Michael stood and watched as Shin rummaged through the metal supplies in a rush.

"Why are we here?" Michael asked.

"Hehe because of this!" Shin pulled out a long claymore which looked brand new in its state.

"Ung!" Michael covered his mouth in shock.

"See this is way better than a fake katana." Shin smiled.

"But-" Michael began.

"Are you freaking insane you can't carry freaking weapons like that with you!" Maiya screamed.

"Hey don't yell at me I think its a cool idea." Shin exclaimed, "Aren't you gonna pick your weapon?"

"Yeah I guess." Michael groaned.

The whole day he and Shin rummaged through the piles of the abandoned factory for weapons and were able to find suitable equipment for themselves. After a long day the two boys decided to part ways on their way home. But unfortunately Michael took the wrong route and landed himself near Yamato City's Shukufku Park where a feudal shrine stood in the middle of the green grassland park with many ponds and street benches. Michael looked around randomly trying to find his way home but instead found a sad Hanako sitting on one of the benches sadly while looking at the dark pond.

"Hanako?" Michael questioned.

"Senpai why are you here?" Hanako asked.

"Well I got lost." Michael smiled sheepishly as he sat down next to his underclassmen, "Why are you here and why so sad."

"*Groan* Like I said before its nothing." Hanako said with no effort almost sounding with no hope at all.

"Hanako you know if you need any help just call on me." Michael smiled.

"Huh when did this come from?" Hanako asked with a sad expression.

"Well since we're friends I just want you to be okay physically and mentally so here's my phone number." Michael took out a piece of paper and wrote on it then gave it to Hanako.

"Your giving me your number?" Hanako asked as she took it.

"Yeah." Michael stood up and decided to go home.

"Shouldn't I give you my number in return?" Hanako asked.

"No, I don't want to bother you just call me when you want to talk alright." Michael smiled as he headed off home.

"Just call you huh?" Hanako stared at Michael as he left then back at the note of paper.

But as Michael disappeared another set of footsteps were heard walking towards her in a calm fashion.

"Whose there?" Hanako asked as she got up quickly and hooked her backpack onto her back.

"Oh hi there miss." The black hooded figure smirked through under his hood then sat on the bench while putting is left leg on top of the other, "So you wanna talk?"

"Why would I want to do that for a complete stranger like you?" Hanako grunts as she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Well I do know you have a sickness." the hooded figure smirked as Hanako stopped in her tracks.

"How did you know this?" Hanako looked over her shoulder in irritation.

"Oh nothing you can just say I'm a door to door doctor curing the ailments of other's hearts and I can say I have a cure for that disease you have." the cloaked figure smiled as he playfully opened and closed his book.

"Really?" Hanako gasped.

"Yeah but you have to follow these very instructions for you to be cured." the cloaked figure stood up and stared at Hanako who simply nodded.

**March 28th; Friday; Lunchtime**

After a hard day at school Michael and Shin walked down the stairs talking enjoying their time. As they reached the first floor they saw the sketching blonde Kagome sitting by herself.

"Oh my gosh dude she's cute!" Shin gasped.

"Well yeah but I wouldn't want to mess with her because-" Shin interrupts Michael.

"Hey just watch the master do his work and you might learn something." Shin gave a thumbs up.

_"This isn't gonna end well." Nobunaga commented._

_"Mmmm-hmmm." Michael nodded as he watched shin walk over to Kagome and do a pick up line but this sad attempt ended once Kagome stood up and kicked the teen in the crotch. As Michael approached Kagome stared at him then sighed as she left the two teens alone. _

"That hurts so badly!" Shin cried in pain as he gripped his manhood in pain.

"Hey Shin bro!" a Yamagata student with red short hair and brown pupils walked up to him, "You know what you need."

"A stretcher." Shin grunts in pain.

"No to join the soccer club its fun." the teen smiled.

"Sorry Takato-kun I don't really have time for sports with my job and all." Shin sighed as he pats the teen's shoulder and left.

"A'ight I'll put you down as a maybe." Takato smiled then looked at Michael with desperation written in his eyes, "Hey bro you want to join the kendo club?"

"Okay." Michael said bluntly.

"Cool I'll sign your name up and what's your name?" Takato asked.

"Michael Hajime." Michael stated.

"Well Michael nice to meet you I'm Takato Endo." Takato introduced himself, "I hope we'll be great friends."

**I am thou and thou art I, Thou has created a new bond and has established the Strength Arcana!**

**Strength Arcana has been unlocked!**

* * *

"Well anyways I better get to class and remember practices are on Mondays and Wednesdays." Takato smiled as he left.

"Master you meet a lot of weird people." Maiya sighed.

"Yeah." Michael sighed as he walked down the hallway.

"Hey did you hear?" a few female students gossiped.

"No what?" the other female student asked.

"Hanako wasn't in class today at all what could be up with that?" the female student asked.

Michael's expression grew serious.

"Yeah I even heard the school called her parents and they couldn't find her anywhere at all yesterday and was reported to never have been spotted except class last morning." the other student gossiped.

"This doesn't sound good." Michael groaned as he searched for Shin to talk about the situation at hand.

In the Abandoned Shopping District:

"Your true cure is in this hospital." the hooded cloaked man pointed inside the abandoned Yamato City Hospital.

"Are you telling the truth?" Hanako asked.

"Yeah trust me I'm a good Samaritan." The cloaked man crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Okay so thank you mister." Hanako bowed down in front of the cloaked man then ran inside the hospital searching for her certain "cure" with nothing in her way to stop her that is until the man simply snapped his fingers and shut the door shut with black chains as the building became enveloped with a black aura as it began to change into the perfect setting for the perfect grave for Hanako Mori.

"Lets see them try to save this one." the man walked away laughing maniacally with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Mission Save Hanako!/Enter Kagome!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and I hope you have a nice day so Peace Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mission Save Hanako!/Enter Kagome!**

* * *

**March 28th; Friday; Afternoon**

* * *

After informing Shin about the sudden rumor of Hanako's disappearance they went to prove if it was real by visiting her home. Shin was quite familiar with the route due to a horrible/hilarious event that happened between him and Hanako once. But once they had made it Hanako's home they saw that the building was actually normal compared to what Michael thought it would be.

"..." Michael sighed looking disappointed.

"What?" Shin asked.

"I thought her place would be a little more glittery." Michael sighed.

"Yeah that was my first impression too but its not really just her place its her mom and dads too." Shin smiled sadly while looking down, "Mom and dad huh?"

"What?" Michael asked.

"Oh it was nothing lets just prove the rumor right or wrong okay." Shin smiled.

As they visited the Mori Family they were brought in with great hospitality knowing that they were Hanako's friends. Her father (Ryoji Mori) and mother (Risa Moji) tried their best not to get overexcited and embarrass Hanako even if she wasn't there with them at the moment.

"So we heard a rumor at school that Hanako has disappeared is that true?" Shin asked.

"A rumor huh well that just makes things worse for Hanako." Mr. Mori groaned.

"Its just that she hasn't been home since yesterday and since this was the first time this had happened we panicked and called the Police." Mrs. Mori said sadly.

"It will all just be a rumor if you can tell us why she ran away." Michael said.

"Well we can't say for certain why since everything's been going smoothly right dear." Mr. Mori looked at his wife to get at what he was saying.

"Oh right." Mrs. Mori nodded looking a little sad as a matter of fact. Michael stared at the two with such seriousness and began to ponder what just happened.

_'They must be hiding something but what is it?' Michael thought._

***Knock!* *Knock!* **the noise came from the front door.

"Package for the Mori's!" the delivery man's voice exclaimed.

"Oh right its Hanako's monthly package of magazine articles. Shin could you help us out?" Mr. Moji asked.

"What me but I-" Shin was interrupted as both the Moji's pulled him to the door as he struggled to break free. He looked back at Michael who was smiling nervously and waving bye. It seemed that Hanako did receive her outgoing personality from her parents after.

_"Arthur help me!" Shin cried in his head._

_"Sorry Arthur isn't here at the moment." Arthur chimed._

_"Oh you son of a bitch don't do this to me now!" Shin cried._

_"Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEPP!" Arthur beeped._

_"God dammit!" Shin screamed._

"Well I guess I better get ready to go." Michael stood on his feet as he started walking to his bags. He passed the family wall portraits and grabbed his stuff but he felt something off about what just happened right now. He took a few steps back and glanced at the portraits to see Hanako and her family together. Michael smiled as he saw the family in each photo. But as he looked closely he saw differences in them. The first few had Hanako giving off a depressing frown. But then another photo showed a 13 year old Hanako smiling brightly but this time she held a doll in her arms and snuggling it. The pictures after that looked normal then the ones from before.

"That doll it seemed to have changed Hanako's emotion from sadness to happiness hmm?" Michael began putting the pieces together.

"Master?" Maiya asked.

_'Wait on the first day I met her, strapped to her book bag was the very same doll in this picture. But yesterday it wasn't there so that must mean-" Michael snapped his fingers and smiled, _"It seems this mystery for her disappearance and gloomy behavior is as good as solved.

**3 hours later**

In front of the Abandoned Shopping District Entrance Michael and Shin walked through the area showing off their new weapons.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Shin asked Maiya.

"Of course it is stupid if it wasn't then I wouldn't have told master." Maiya screamed.

"Okay sheesh don't have to yell in audio freaky watch." Shin picked at his ear trying to bring the sound back in it.

After minutes of walking and following Maiya's recommended directions they had made it to their supposed location. The two stood in front of a twisted and gloomy hospital the place was colored black and white with a giant female marionette laying on top of the building.

"Man this place looks messed up." Shin shivered.

"I wondered if we really did need Maiya's help to search for this?" Michael asked.

"I know how can no one see this abomination!?" Shin yelled and waved his arms to emphasis what he was saying.

"Master that's not nice at all *Sniff* Waahhhh!" Maiya cried.

"Shut up, your a program you can't feel sadness!" Shin huffed.

"You guys are mean!" Maiya cried out loud even more as Michael and Shin covered their ears to dull out the noise.

"I'm sorry Maiya I was just kidding your more helpful than anything that I could imagine." Michael apologized.

"See Shin I am helpful." Maiya smiled.

_'Crocodile Tears!" Shin growled._

"Now anyways lets enter." Michael walked to the door and reached for the handle but then saw that it was chained down along with the whole door with black chains.

"Step aside I got this." Shin charged at the door and swung his claymore at the chains but proved to be worthless, "How come it didn't work this thing is made out of pure iron."

"Its because this thing isn't just a regular chain but a shadow infused one." Maiya explained.

"Shadow infused? But if its a shadow infused one then why hasn't it attacked us." Shin asked.

"Because its a chain, it's pretty weak, and it can't be cut down by regular humans." Maiya explained.

"Regular humans huh?" Michael raised his hand out and summoned Nobunaga's Tarot Card, "Persona!" Nobunaga was released and stood over Michael like his own shadow.

"Cut these chains!" Michael ordered.

"Yes sir!" Nobunaga saluted his persona user and used his blade to sever the chains and thus opening the path ahead to them.

"Cool way to go bro!" Shin gave a thumbs up.

_"Hmph I could do better Shin summon me!" Arthur's card appeared before Shin. _

"Alright Arthur come out!" Shin jumped up and punched Arthur's Tarot card and summoned the Persona.

"I'll prove to be the better knight than Nobunaga." Arthur unsheathes his blade.

"Its not a competition." Nobunaga sighed.

"It seems your Persona is competitive." Michael commented.

"Yeah he is pretty cool but can be a pain in the ass when he sees a challenge ahead.

"Um guys I know its cool to have a bonding moment but aren't you here on a rescue!?" Maiya screamed.

"Oh yeah uh lets go." Michael said nervously as he and Shin ran in the Hospital as Arthur and Nobunaga followed.

Inside the Hospital or (Hopeless Hospital) the surrounding was black and white as our heroes remained their respective colors. They looked around themselves to be in the lobby of the place and saw many faceless manikins wearing many clothes resembling other people.

"Everything in here seems sad." Michael sighed.

"Are we in a old 20's cartoon or what because this is just weird." Shin sighed.

"This place is the manifestation of your friend, Hanako's mind." Maiya explained.

"Manifestation?" Shin asked.

"Yes its created from her thoughts when her shadow is about to reveal itself and kill its respective original." Maiya said.

"Maiya can you sense Hanako?" Michael asked.

"Yes Master she is on..." Maiya searched her servers and identified the rooms and floors above them then beeped announcing she was done, "the 4th floor in one of the patient rooms."

"Good now lets go!" Michael lead his team up the stairs and passed all the weird manikins on the way up.

On the 2nd floor they were in a long hallway leading down to many doors. Michael was befuddled and couldn't see any other steps ahead but just more manikins dressed like civilians.

"How do we advance?" Michael asked.

"Don't worry Master the stair case leading to the next floor is in one of these rooms you just have to check." Maiya informed her master.

"Right." Michael was about to step forward but then a sickle like blade was waved at him.

"Sir watch out!" Nobunaga stood in the way as the blade dug into his shoulder.

"Ngh!" Nobunaga grunted in pain.

"Nobunaga!" Michael screamed as he looked behind his persona to see that one of the manikins have turned into a shadow like being with its faceless body covered in black ooze and a typical arcana sun mask on its face, its arms replaced with blade used to cut their prey.

"Come on Nobunaga use Agi!" Nobunaga pushed the blade of his shoulder and thrusts his palm at the shadow and fired a wave of flames at it. But something different from before had occurred the flames were blocked by the Shadow with a clear shield.

"What?" Michael growled.

"This shadow appears to block Fire Magic attacks." Maiya said.

"But what can I do, that's all Nobunaga knows." Michael asked.

"Heh leave it to me then bro." Shin smiled as Arthur appeared behind him, "Arthur use Zio!" Arthur points his blade at the shadow and fired a blue stream of lightning at it and thus destroying it in a heartbeat.

"Weakness discovered: Zio!" Maiya cheered.

"Just count on me!" Shin points his thumb at himself.

But then more Shadow manikins spawned around the hallway and approached the teens.

"This is going to be tough so..." Michael pats Shin's back, "I'll count on you to take them all on."

"What!?" Shin screamed.

"Yeah buddy you can handle them all." Nobunaga pats Arthurs shoulder.

"Of course I can now come Shin lets kick their asses!" Arthur charges at the shadows.

"Um right." Shin nodded and followed after his persona.

"Uh sir he does know you can summon multiple persona's right." Nobunaga asked.

"Nope." Michael pulled out his hand and held up a Emperor and Strength Tarot card in his index and middle finger, "He'll find out though."

* * *

On the fourth floor of the Gloomy Hospital Hanako was currently digging through the coverts, bags and, anything that held medicine on the fourth floor. This was the last and current room she had been searching for her cure. This had been one of her many attempts for searching but couldn't find it.

"Where is it!" Hanako screamed as she threw down one of the drawers that she had recently checked through. She shook her head and cried, "Why isn't it here that man told it should be but where is it!?" Hanako was losing her mind not realizing the trap she had entered. She squatted down and clutched her head. But suddenly a rough cough was heard.

"Are you feeling despair?" a depressing voice asked.

"Huh?" Hanako looked back to one of the nearby beds beside her.

"Do you feel empty." the bed's sheets are pushed off what appears to be a doppelganger form of Hanako. The look alike looks at Hanako with its gold gleaming empty eyes and got out of bed. She wore a patient gown and had an IV attached to her arm, "I can't feel anything."

"What are you?" Hanako gasps as she falls back in fear.

"You never felt true happiness have you?" the shadow said.

"Huh what?" Hanako said.

"That smile you try to pull, those fashion magazines, that cute personality you try to pull all fake and you know why?" the shadow puts her hand on the left side of her heart, "Because you try to feel pleasure in life even if it turns back to emptiness. But deep down you know you should give in to that disorder that's been plaguing you." the shadow said.

"How did you know about that?" Hanako stood on her feet and glared at the shadow.

"Its obvious isn't it I'm you." the shadow said drearily.

"Heh yeah right and don't say that stuff about me being empty I can find happiness whenever I want to." Hanako growled.

"So your finding happiness right by blindly believing a total stranger and, by entering a abandoned searching for a cure that doesn't even exist your even trying to delude yourself into feeling hope. Why should I even try nothing but despair and endless emptiness awaits me. But that was until I had my precious treasure." the shadow gave a weak futile smile.

"My treasure?" Hanako gasped.

"Yes it was perfect my only path to happiness with it, it showed me the wonderful world of fashion and the many models who began to shape me into the fashion freak I am today. But this all *Cough* ended once I decided to stand on my own and tossed that doll out." the shadow sighed, "But that soon started the cycle of despair again and here we are now."

"That's not true!" Hanako cried.

Outside the door voices were heard.

"I'm gonna kick the door down!" Shin screamed.

"Wait Shin you don't have to it op-!" Michael began but it was to late Shin kicked the door but to his surprise his foot smashed it going straight through it. As Michael just opened the door and sighed, "It was open."

"Oh well crap." Shin groaned.

"Senpai?" Hanako blinked.

"Hanako are you okay!?" Shin asked.

"No don't come in here get out!" Hanako screamed while covering her ears.

"Hanako?" Shin looked dumbfounded.

"Why deny everything I say even though you feel nothing don't you see your me and I'm you so there's no denying it." the shadow said calmly.

"No you imposter your n-!" Hanako shook her head.

"Wait don't-!" Michael began.

"Not me!" Hanako screamed.

"Correct I'm not you, I'm me now!" Hanako's shadow screamed as the black aura around her intensified transforming her into her _true self._ Hanako stepped back in fear as Michael watched intently. Once the process of the transformation ended the shadow revealed itself to be a giant sick patient but the thing that was different about it was that it had no face and on its chest was a hole leading into a dark void. It grew a pair of angel wings behind its back as it leaned on a IV containing a black back of liquid, "I *cough* am a shadow the *cough* true self."

"Whoa that things huge!" Shin screamed.

"I will indulge you all in the emptiness hidden inside your hearts." Shadow Hanako said weakly then raised her IV over head and stood over Hanako, "Your futile struggle ends here!" She brought down the IV only to be stopped, "Huh?" she looked down to see both Nobunaga and Arthur blocking the blow.

"Get lost!" Nobunaga pushed the shadow back and soared towards it while gripping his katana with two hands, "Vorpal Blade!" Nobunaga sliced the air multiple times firing shockwaves at the Shadow.

"Useless." the shadow raised her palm and fired a Agi spell at him.

"Hehe!" Nobunaga took the attack and absorbed it into his body.

"It seems I *Cough* better change attributes then." the shadow thrusts her palm forward and fires a freezing blast of chill at Nobunaga freezing the Persona in a block of ice.

"Its freezing!" Michael shivered as he fell on his knee.

"Don't worry partner I got this go Arthur!" Shin screamed.

"Zio!" Arthur thrusts his blade at the shadow and fired a stream of lightning at her.

"Ngh!" The shadow was shocked severely and was dealt a ton of damage.

"Heh see we can handle this!" Shin cheered.

"Change." the shadow's attribute changed again as it thrusts its palm at Arthur, "Garu!" a sharp blast of wind blew Arthur away causing immense damage to him and Shin.

"Crap!" Shin fell on both knees in pain, "That hurt!"

"How is that thing able to change elemental attacks like that?" Michael questioned.

"Because of her." Maiya said talking about Hanako, "The shadow can be unpredictable as it wants unless the original doesn't accept it and will deny everything it is or should I say what she is." Maiya explained.

"Then lets help her see the light then!" Michael tried to walk to Hanako but as he approached her the Shadow decided to ignore the persona's assaulting her and went straight for the real Hanako.

"Your empty accept that so just give in to it." the shadow said as she closed in on Hanako causing Michael to step back cautiously.

"No your not-" Hanako trembled.

"Give up to your nothingness and float in blissful peace!" The shadow grabbed Hanako and threw her into the void that is her chest.

"Hanako!" Michael screamed then looked at the frozen Nobunaga then recalled the words Sicily said to him, _'Hajime remember you have the wild card it will allow you to use multiple personas based on your bonds now go!' _

Michael thrusts his palm at the block of ice that is Nobunaga and was able to change it to a tarot card, "I summon Oberon!" Michael clenched his hand and summoned the Emperor persona based on his bond with Shin.

"Wait you have two?" Shin asked in shock.

"Oberon lets go!" Michael was then lifted by Oberon as they flew straight towards the shadow.

In the void of the Shadow's chest Hanako blindly flew through it as her eyes lost all of its light. Her will to go on was diminishing as she began to thought, _'Maybe fighting this illness was a mistake, this could be okay I mean at least I won't have to tire myself out against something I can't beat.'_

"Hanako!" a voice screamed.

_'Huh? Michael senpai?' Hanako thought, 'Why is he here'_

"Fight it don't let your doubts get the best of you, you can win!" Michaels voice screamed.

"I can't win though its too powerful to fight back alone." Hanako said.

"Then." Michael appeared in front of her smiling sticking his hand out, "We'll fight together if it come to that." Michael took Hanako's hand and pulled her in for a hug.

"Michael Senpai?" Hanako gasped.

"Now Oberon!" Michael screamed as Oberon pulled them out the void holding the two as Michael held Hanako closely and smiled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Hanako blushed as Oberon lands near Shin and puts the two down.

"All that awaits you all is emptiness!" the shadow screamed as a sudden burst of power pushed Arthur back against one of the hospital walls.

"Grgh!" Shin grunted in pain and held his rib, "She keeps on coming even when I use her weakness against her!"

"I'm sorry." Hanako apologized then cried, "If I had at least tried to conquer my sickness we wouldn't be in this."

"What are you talking about you tried to defeat you hedonism." Michael smiled as Oberon went to help Arthur hold off the Shadow.

"I did and how did you know Senpai?" Hanako sniffled.

"When we visited your house I came upon some evidence of your hedonism I checked your family portraits and saw the difference in them up until you were 13 years old. Without that doll you looked emotionless but with it you looked liked the world was a happy place. So I interrogated your parents about why you must've run away and they told me everything and even went to your room to bring me this." Michael pulled out a doll from his pocket and stuck it out to Hanako, "If you wanted to you could have gone to school with this yesterday but you didn't, you wanted to rely on yourself and feel pleasure and happiness on your own and that Hanako is your true counter in your fight against yourself."

Hanako was handed the doll and stared at it intently and smiled, "Yeah I did fight back I guess your right senpai."

"But don't forget even if you may fight back there is always a darkness to your light." Michael glared at the shadow.

"Right because I finally understand now if I really want to fight back against my hedonism then I have to accept everything about myself!" Hanako screamed.

"No!" the shadow screamed as its body began to distort.

"Good answer!" Michael took off his headphones and thrusts his palm forward, "Change!" Nobunaga took the place of Oberon as he floated near Arthur.

"Now our chance for an all out attack you ready bro!" Shin smiled.

"Of course go!" Michael ordered.

"Yes sir!" Nobunaga gripped his sword with one hand.

"Don't lag behind Arthur!" Shin ordered.

"Got it!" Arthur nodded he held his blade over his head.

"Brave Blade!" Shin screamed.

"Vorpal Blade!" Michael screamed.

Both attacks combined and was able to subdue the shadow once and for all.

"Aaaaaaaah!" the shadow screamed in pain as she reverts back to her Hanako form and levitates in the air as Hanako began walking to it ready to accept it or should she say herself.

"I knew a part of myself doubted that I can win against this sickness and many times I wanted to give up because I was just so tired of feeling nothing but sorrow, but it wasn't right to just reject you because deep down now I believe that your me and I'm you." Hanako smiled as her shadow broke character and gave a overexcited smile as her form began to change to its true self. The being changed into a woman with dark skin, silver hair while wearing a red kimono. (If description is that good look for the image online)

"I um.. hope we get..along." the persona said timidly as she stared at Nobunaga and looked away immediately blushing. Hanako has overcome the hardships of life and was able to unlock the persona **Kikuri-Hime. **The persona transformed into a tarot card and entered the soul of Hanako.

"Is this really my power?" Hanako asked as she dropped her doll and looked at the ceiling.

"Think of it as a symbol to show you can change." Shin rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay." Hanako nodded then immediately ran to Michael and hugged, "Ah so much better."

"Hanako what are you doing?" Michael asked as he puts on his headphones.

"What senpai I'm just hugging the man that I love is all." Hanako said so comfortably.

"What!?" Michael, Shin and Maiya screamed.

"The way that you saved me was romantic and cool it was like this place was our death trap of love." Hanako said in a lovey dover tone, "Now I know where my happiness is it's with being with you Senpai!"

"Oi Shin help me." Michael whispered.

"Sorry bro but when she gets like this you can't stop her." Shin sighed.

"Humans and their romance Hmph!" Arthur returned to his card form.

"I think the sir and the madam look cute!" Nobunaga teased.

"Nobunaga please don't encourage her." Michael sweatdropped.

Everyone but Maiya laughed at Michael's current situation. After the rescue Michael returned home exhausted after dropping off Hanako and to her home. It seemed like he was able to save yet another friend before they succumbed to their death.

"I'm home." Michael began as he walked in to see Ginger sitting next to the table with a new face next to her and she was, "Kagome why are you here?"

"Hmph!" Kagome looked away from Michael and ignored him as she continued to talk to Ginger about something.

"Oh your home and I see you've met Ginger's drawing teacher or tutor, Kagome." Juniper walked to Michael.

"Yeah well we kind of met at school so." Michael began.

"Yeah." Kagome huffed.

"Hey Mic- I mean..." ginger struggled to think of how to say his name. Ever since he came to Yamato City Ginger had never said his name before.

"Don't worry Ginger just call me anything you like." Michael smiled.

"Really!?" Ginger smiled.

"Yup." Michael nodded.

"Okay then Onee-chan!" Ginger smiled.

"Huh?" Michael gasped she just called him her big brother.

"Well it seems my little girl has a big brother now." Juniper patted Michael's back.

"Hehe!" Ginger giggled as Michael gave a small chuckle.

**I am thou and thou art I, Thou has created a new bond and has established the Lovers Arcana!**

**The Lovers Arcana has been unlocked!**

* * *

"Onee-chan can I ask you something?" Hanako said.

"Yes what is it?" Michael asked.

"Kagome said you and your friend are perverts, but what does that word mean?" Hanako tilted her head and asked with her complete innocence. Both Michael and Juniper froze after hearing that question as Kagome just smirked. It seemed as though that to become friends with Kagome he would have to clear the perversion thing her at school."

* * *

On the rooftops of Yamato High School the cloaked figure growled, "It seems that those damn persona users got in my way again especially that Hajime kid hmmm I guess he should be put to the test by one of the city's greatest gang leaders." the cloaked man laughed maniacally.

_'But that Hajime kid something about him just pisses me off maybe it was those headphone he wore that gave me that spark, Meh who cares after what I'm about to do he won't have a head to use them anymore.' The cloaked man brought out a cellphone and went down many names on his contact list seeing this he may have many connections yet still unknown._

He made a call to a specific person who answered after three rings the cloaked man said, "Hey its me, soooooo I was wondering if you can..." the cloaked man's tone changed from deranged to a dark, "take care of some trash for me."

* * *

**Next Chapter- Spending the weekend with friends!**

**Thanks for reading everyone and I hop that you had fun well anyways Peace Out!**

**P.S. : If you don't know some of these personas then check on Shin Megami Tensei Wiki and look up their names. (Remember some personas were created with their OC like Nobunaga.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Spending the weekend with friends!**

* * *

**March 30th; Sunday; Morning**

* * *

After the battle with Hanako's shadow Michael was able to go through the 2 last days of the week and enjoy his day off. Since it was his first weekend in town he hadn't an idea of where to go so he stayed home with Ginger as her mother went out on business. In the living room Michael sat with Ginger on the couch while watching T.V.

"Onii-chan can I change the channel?" Ginger asked.

"Sure I have nothing against it." Michael smiled as Ginger nodded and changed the channel to some girlish anime. She started to sing along with the opening as Michael sweatdropped at the scene before him.

"*Yawn!*" Ginger yawned loudly.

"Are you bored?" Michael asked.

"Yeah but don't worry." Ginger smiled.

"I can show you a trick if you want but you have to keep it a secret okay?" Michael smiled as Ginger nodded. Michael said, "Then lets go to the backyard."

Outside in the backyard Michael stood a fair distance from Ginger and thrusts his palm out and produces Nobunaga's tarot card and said, "Persona!" Michael crushed the card and summoned Nobunaga who seemed confused until he saw the little girl under him and said, "What is this sir do you want me to fight her?"

"Huh?" Ginger stepped back a little scared.

"No Nobunaga this is my cousin Ginger so please don't try to hurt her." Michael sighed.

"Uhm right young madam." Nobunaga took a knee and knelt before Ginger who seemed a little befuddled by the trick in front of her.

"Don't worry he's my magical assistant." Michael smiled trying to steer himself from explaining what he really was.

"Really you mean like on T.V?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah like on T.V." Michael nodded as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"What shall we do today milady?" Nobunaga asked.

"Because today Nobunaga will be your knight in shining armor awaiting your every need." Michael smiled.

"What but sir-" Nobunaga sweatdropped.

"Really thanks Onii-chan!" Ginger hugged Michael.

"But don't I have a say?" Nobunaga sweatdropped.

Later in the house Michael and Ginger ate cake Nobunaga surprisingly baked with the help of a starter cooking book. Nobunaga sighed as his honor has been scorned by wearing a pink apron the whole time due to Ginger's persistentcy.

"Onii-chan I have a question." Ginger began.

"Okay what is it?" Michael said.

"How do you make friends?" Ginger began.

"Um well why don't you have some?" Michael began.

"..." Ginger looked down sadly.

"Well let me answer that for you the best way I can." Michael brought out his cellphone, "By calling mine." Ginger looked at Michael in confusion as he began to call Shin and Hanako over.

"Sir does this mean I have to make more cake?" Nobunaga asked.

"No you can relax." Michael smiled.

"You are too merciful sir that's a fine point about you." Nobunaga sighed as he fell to the floor completely tired nearly breaking the ground under him.

After a few minutes Michael returned Nobunaga back to his card form saddening the young Ginger until the doorbell rang. Michael smiled and said, "Wait here." Michael went to open the door to let his friends in leaving a shy Ginger alone wondering what they will think of her. Once Shin entered he screamed, "Shin is in the house!"

"Hanako too!" Hanako jumped in beside Shin she wore her weekend clothes consisting of a yellow Lolita coat with a bunny ear cape and white lace trimmings, frilly white socks, and yellow crisscross strap high heels; her hair is also down, secured with a yellow ribbon hairband.

"So Mike where's that cousin of yours?" Shin looked left to right for Ginger. He wore a long sleeved white jean jacket with a inner black t-shirt with a single blue stripe over it, black jeans and blue navy converse shoes.

"Um Shin she's right in front of you." Michael sighed as Shin caught sight of the timid girl.

"Oh right well hello young one I'm Shin nice to meet y-" Shin kneeled down in front of Ginger but then was pushed aside by Hanako.

"Hello I am Hanako nice to meet ya!" Hanako smiled.

"H-hi.." Ginger quickly shied away and ran to Michael and hid behind him.

"Aww your too shy." Hanako teased.

"Hanako what the hell!" Shin screamed at his underclassmen.

"Oh hi senpai." Hanako said.

"Is that all you have to say after pushing me away like that!?" Shin screamed.

"You were to slow I took the initiative." Hanako smiled.

"Still doesn't give you a reason to push me!" Shin yelled.

"Senpai if you can't handle a weak push like that then you must suck." Hanako stuck her tongue out at Shin.

"Why you-" Shin puts Hanako in a headlock and screamed, "You little brat what have I said about treating your elders with respect or they'll have to beat it into that skull of yours!" Shin's grip tightened with each minute.

"I'm sorry senpai please release me!" Hanako cried, "Things getting dark...losing breathe help me."

"Okay that's enough Shin I think she learnt her lesson." Michael separated Shin from Hanako.

"Michael your too soft on her!" Shin growled.

"Thank you Senpai you saved me yet again how can I repay you with a hug or dare I say a kiss." Hanako clasped her hands together and approached Michael.

"Just a simple thank you is okay." Michael smiled nervously.

"Aww your no fun." Hanako's cheeks bloated in disappointment.

Suddenly something tugged on Michael's pants getting his attention he looked down to see Ginger. Michael nodded and said, "Okay guys as leader I have a mission for all of you and its to help me play with Ginger!" Michael said in a mockingly leader type of tone.

"Seriously I thought we would go over the-" Shin was stopped as Hanako grabbed a piece of leftover cake and crammed it into his mouth interrupting him.

"Of course we will Senpai." Hanako smiled.

Michael smiled as he felt the old happy Hanako slowly come back it seemed her bond with him has started to take root.

******I am thou and thou art I, Thou has created a new bond and has established the** Sun Arcana!

**The Sun Arcana has been unlocked!**

* * *

"So Ginger what do you want to play?" Hanako asked.

"Um well we can play a game of Mock Trial." Ginger smiled.

"Mock trial?" Michael asked.

"Yeah its like being on trial but pretending." Ginger smiled.

"Gugh! Fine lets play but I call Phoenix." Shin sighed.

"Yeah!" Ginger cheered.

After many hours of playing it became late for the group as they meet Hanako and Shin at the doorway before they left. Due to the game being longer than he had imagined Michael actually felt satisfied with the way he spent his first weekend.

"Well we're off." Shin smiled.

"Bye-Bye!" Hanako waved goodbye.

"Wait...will you guys...um play with me next time?" Ginger asked.

"Of course." Shin smiled.

"Yeah since we're friends of course we'll play together." Hanako smiled.

"Fr-friends?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah." both Shin and Hanako nodded.

"Teehee!" Ginger giggled.

"Well bro see you later." Shin gave Michael a handshake.

"Now my dear Michael we must part so let us savor the moment with a kiss!" Hanako tried to lean in for a kiss but suddenly Ginger surprisingly grabbed Michael by the sleeve of his jacket pushing him away from Hanako as Shin quickly grabbed the girl by a headlock.

"Man can't you relax for a second, well anyways see you at school tomorrow!" Shin dragged the disappointed Hanako out of the house as Michael looked down to see the blushing Ginger holding his arm tightly. It seemed this day has strengthen his bonds with Shin, Ginger, and Hanako today to the next level.

"Um Ginger its time for bed." Michael smiled.

"Onii-chan can I stay up a little longer with you?" Ginger asked shocking Michael but making him smile in the process.

"Sure stay up as long as you want." Michael smiled.

* * *

**Midnight**

"Sorry I'm late!" Juniper ran in the home forgetting she was way late to return home. She put her shoes away and entered seeing a wonderful sight it was both Michael and Ginger sleeping on the couch in their nightwear. Michael sat up right sleeping quietly as Ginger slept on his lap. Juniper smiled and grabbed a blanket.

"Sweet dreams you two." Juniper laid the blanket on the both of them and headed off to bed herself.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Meeting the Seniors!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone and sorry if this chapter seems short I kind of was busy with some stuff but don't worry the next chapter will be pleasing to some people who have waited so long! Well anyways Peace Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Meeting the Seniors!**

* * *

**The Velvet Room**

* * *

In his sleep Michael awakens to see that he was alone and with Sicily who was waiting patiently for Igor's return. She looks up at Michael and said, "Oh your here Hajime, I'm sorry but the master isn't here right now so please-" Sicily stopped herself and looked down and sighed, "Wait this room is chained to your destiny so their must be meaning for us meeting like this."

"Huh?" Michael tilted his head.

"Then we shall commence the bond." Sicily smiled.

******I am thou and thou art I, Thou has created a new bond and has established the** Empress Arcana!

**The Empress Arcana has been unlocked!**

_'Can she just start an arcana by just saying so?' Michael sweatdropped._

"When you have time please come and visit me and we shall begin what you humans say um a "date"?" Sicily smiled.

"Uh right?" Michael nodded feeling a little uneasy.

"Now your time to awaken is close goodbye." Sicily smiled.

**March 31st; Monday; Morning**

After a relaxing day at home with his cousin Michael was prepared another day of school while getting his things together. On his way to school through the housing district he was joined by Shin who once again was excited to see the teen.

"Yo man." Shin smiled.

"Hi." Michael nodded.

"Thanks for inviting us over yesterday it was fun." Shin smiled.

"No problem Ginger really appreciated it." Michael smiled.

"And anyways I want to apologize for Hanako's behavior yesterday it's just that ever since you know she's been completely obsessed with you. She's still nice but if she gets a little crazy just please bonk her on the head." Shin sighed.

"No promises." Michael grinned.

"Hah Master's not following your advice at all Shinji boy!" Maiya laughed.

"Shut up you stupid piece of junk." Shin growled then perked up to remember something and gave a mischievous grin, "Hey man I've been wondering..."

"What is it about your 50 failed attempts with hitting on a couple of girls in the tennis club?" Michael asked.

"No and who the hell told you!?" Shin growled.

"Well Kurai Senpai did and I heard how they all pelted you with tennis balls sucks to be you." Michael smiled.

"*Sigh!* Never mind since you put me in a bad mood now I won't say anything." Shin groaned.

"Hehe sorry." Michael nervously laughed as both he and Shin entered the school grounds without a single problem. Well except that of a black limousine watching them from behind a corner.

**After School**

As Michael walked down the school stairways to the 1st floor he was met by Takato giving his goofy grin to the teen like before they met.

"Hey bro why aren't you getting ready for practice?" Takato smiled as Michael was befuddled by that question. Takato sighed and said, "You didn't know kendo practice is now directly after school now man since the captain seems to be pretty angry today."

"Wait what?" Michael sweatdropped he didn't know of practice during lunch or had even heard of a kendo captain changing time like this.

"Well come on we got to go!" Takato dragged Michael by the arm into the schools gym and redressed in their kendo uniforms while wearing the traditional helmet and bamboo sword. As Michael and Takato stayed seated near their other team mates they saw the arrival of their captain.

"Hey man lets give it our best okay?" Takato winked as Michael smiled and nodded. Takato continued, "Things begin a little hard for rookies but if you need help call on me and I'll show you how to kick ass alright?"

"Okay." Michael nodded.

It seems that Takato's eagerness and caring for your well being and ability to be apart of the club has shown to developed thus increasing the Strength Arcana to another level!

Suddenly the sound of the door opening caught their attention as they saw their captain enter the room with a tremendous aura of total dominance. As he slammed the door he walked and approached his team and said, "Today's practice will be basic combat now let us begin." The captain turned around and was about to commence the club until Takato got his attention.

"Excuse me sir we have a new one who wants to join." Takato smiled ignoring the terrifying aura his captain gave off as he turned to look at the two teens. Takato gave a thumbs up and said, "His name is Michael Hajime and he wants to join so can he?" Michael felt kind of tense when he got the eyes of everyone in the room to him. As the captain glares the teen down with daggers.

"Then he will begin our daily practice then." The captain said coldly as he crossed his arms.

"What but he doesn't know any basics?" Takato gasped.

"I wont accept weaklings it either he proves he can survive or he can be bitten to death by the whole team." The captain sighed as he turned around and walked to the mats where all the matches took place.

"This going to be a doozy." Takato rubbed the back of his head.

"I know." Michael sighed as he got on the side of the mat as Takato ran to his friend's side and gave a few pointers on waiting for the chance to strike. Michael nodded only able to understand half of what his friend said. As his first opponent got on the mat Michael prepared himself and decided to use half of his battle experience with the shadows in the match.

"Hajime!" The captain started the match.

As the opponent charged forward he swung his sword down at Michael ahead of him but was shocked when he felt that nothing was there. Michael then lightly tapped the back of the opponents back with his bamboo sword thus ending the match. Takato smiled and cheered for his friend as the Captain glared at Michael and thought, _'That was too fast of a dodge to see it was like he's been used to using that type of dodge.'_

_'If I continue to use my battle experience then I can pass with flying colors.' Michael smiled while looking at his next opponent. As the non stop matches flew bye Michael was still victorious._

"Yeah man you did it!" Takato cheered but was then pushed out the way by his captain as he walked onto the mat and took his stance with the bamboo stick in one hand.

"Your last opponent will be me." The captain said as he was completely open with no sign of the kendo protective gear.

"Why aren't you wearing you helmet or chest protection you might get hurt." Michael gasped.

"Worry about me later weakling and focus on yourself." the captain groaned.

"Okay then I'll just have to fight light too." Michael took off his gear and held his sword with two hands.

"Now lets begin!" the captain leapt forward and slammed his bamboo sword with Michael's with a lot of force. As Michael looked closely at the captain he saw the same face from before or at least what was shown of it. It was the guy from the other day who was exiting his limo now without wearing his sunglasses revealing his silver eyes. Michael was able to push the captain back with all his strength exhausting himself.

_'This guy's not holding back he seems really serious in fighting me but why?' Michael couldn't finish his thought as the captain continued his assault on Michael while rapidly swinging his sword with quick precision and style._

Michael was able to keep his cool and guard each blow given to him but still felt the attacks slowly tiring out his body.

"Hmmmm?" the student council president Haruka Hanagata questioned as she entered the gym, she has porcelain skin, long black hair and red pupils, a large chest and, a long thin body and legs she wears the standard uniform of Yamagata High. She was doing her daily rounds of school patrol once she caught sight of her fellow senior going against a under classmen. She groaned and said, "Not again."

"Gugh!" Michael struggled as he weakly blocked the captain's would be fatal blow and panted heavily.

"Your skills are much expected from what I've heard but why protect your ears while wearing those headphones?" the captain smirked as a sudden chill slowly encroached on Michael.

_'What's going on my body won't move its like I'm frozen solid, and how does he know me!?' Michael grunted inflicted with pain and questions from the captain._

"No matter I'll have to end this like it was an accident." the captain smirked as his free arm flicks open a silver ring revealing a sharp metal hook. Michael's eyes open wide as he saw the captain flick his thumb on it releasing a small amount of blood and a sudden red aura surrounded him and thus a snow white being that invisible to the others around it except Michael slowly revealed a long white spear ready to impale Michael. The captain smirked, "Now shatter like the ice."

The spear was shot down aiming to impale Michael but then Nobunaga in a type of soul form similar to the being blocked the attack. It seemed as if the persona was watching the personality and behavior of the captain. Nobunaga said, "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't touch the sir."

"Nobunaga." Michael weakly panted.

"You too?" the captain asked while glaring at Michael.

"Gugh!" Michael twitched in pain.

"Sir hold on I'll knock them back!" Nobunaga enveloped his blade with flames and cause effective enough of damage to the captain and the being behind him and thus stopping the fatal attack. As it all stopped to them it felt like something big occurred but to the team and Haruka it felt like nothing had happened. After a few seconds Michael fell back exhausted and unable to move. Everyone in the room gasped at the sight.

"Michael kun!" Takato screamed.

"Oh no Seigi not again!" Haruka screamed as she ran to Michael's side and helped him up. She shot a glare at the captain who was named Seigi, "What the hell were you doing this guy would have been seriously hurt if he hadn't of decided to pass out!"

"The way I handle my team is my own business and besides shouldn't you be off trying to please the low commoners Mrs. President." Seigi gave Haruka a dark glare and turned back and walked to the gym exit. Knowing that club was over the team left immediately leaving Haruka and Takato to treat the wounded Michael.

_'Huh what just happened and what did that captain use?' Michael found himself in the nurses office. He sat up and saw the worried Haruka sitting by him she gave a warm smile and sighed. Maybe he had passed out after that question of a match._

"I'm so glad your okay." Haruka sighed in relief.

"Thank you." Michael looked around to see if Takato was here.

"If your looking for your friend he left because of curfew but he hopes you feel well. By the way he was panicking he must be your friend." Haruka shrugged.

"Yeah." Michael smiled then looked at the girl, "Who are you?"

"Wow your kind of blunt with introductions huh well to be fair I will tell you I am Haruka Hanagata the school's student council president." Haruka smiled.

"I'm Michael Hajime and sorry for worrying you." Michael bowed.

"No don't I wanted to meet you." Haruka smiled sweetly.

"Meet me?" Michael questioned.

"Yeah I wanted to see you since your the first actual kendo participant to ever go up against Seigi, he's an actual crazed battler and shows no mercy to an opponent." Haruka sighed.

"Seigi?" Michael asked.

"Your kendo captain." Haruka smiled.

"Oh right." Michael looked down and thought, _'That guy is Seigi huh and that thing he did was he summoning a...persona?' Michael remembered the white being and red aura with Seigi in the middle of it. Michael thought, 'It was truly terrifying.'_

"For a senior Seigi can be immature when fighting never holding back and nearly killing his own opponent that's why he's so cold." Haruka groaned.

"Well thanks for helping me Madame President." Michael said in a cool tone.

"Um yeah no need to thank me its part of the job." Haruka nodded while blushing nervously.

_'Is she weak to my compliments?' Michael questioned himself._

"Now about your injuri-" Haruka tried to continue but the nurse's office door slammed wide open as a crying Hanako jumped in the room and hugged Michael with too much force.

"Waaaaahh Senpai are you okay!" Hanako cried.

"Yeah I'm fine please let go." Michael said in a calm fashion as his face turned purple.

"Oh sorry." Hanako released her grip letting Michael breathe quite easily. But once she caught sight of Haruka she glares at the girl in rage and said, "Oh its you."

"Well it seems you have a friend then I'll be on my way." Haruka got up from her seat and began to leave the door.

"Wait!" Hanako screamed out.

"Huh?" Haruka looked back at the girl who was hesitating to say something.

"I might dislike you but for helping my dear senpai I'll say this only once..." Hanako breathed in.

_'If its so hard to thank her then she must really dislike Haruka.' Michael sweatdropped._

"Thank you." Hanako bowed down.

"No need you don't have to thank me it was the least I can do." Haruka smiled.

"Huh!? What the hell why didn't you accept my thank you it took me the bigger man to say it but you didn't!?" Hanako growled.

"Well I better get going." Haruka smiled.

"Don't ignore me!" Hanako screamed.

"Michael I hope you have a nice recovery bye!" Haruka winked at Michael as she left Michael slightly blushing.

"Grr that girl really irritates me." Hanako growled.

_"But she didn't do anything." Michael sweatdropped._

"Well anyways senpai I'm glad your okay because for the whole night I'll watch over your battered beaten body *Gasp* wait two students in a high school alone. Raise your hand if your thinking of something naughty!" Hanako blushed while she raised her hand as she looked to see the sighing Michael not interested in what his friend was planning. He got on his feet and packed all his things.

"I'm fine Hanako lets just go." Michael smiled.

"Hmph senpai your a tease. But that's what I like about you." Hanako smiled and blushed a little as she and Michael made their way out the school and into the city. The two made conversation from kendo practice to Haruka to which made Hanako angry and jealous on the subject.

On the Yamagata school rooftop Seigi watched the two enter the city while wearing a long, black trench coat a black long sleeved dress shirt with black jeans and shoes. He opened his cell phone and answered a call and said, "Should I take him out now?"

"No my friend lets be patient first lets lure him out with something then we strike so examine what he does until you find that something he cherishes got it." the voice of the hooded man was heard.

"Right." Seigi glared at the teens and hanged up the phone then said, "One day I will freeze you to death and shatter you in pieces to the cold wind." A red aura surrounded Seigi as the snow white being appeared behind him.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Daily Life I!**

* * *

**Wow it seems Michael and friends have more trouble ahead of them especially with Seigi and that hooded man whose relationship also seems a mystery. Can Michael figure out the trouble before hand or will that something precious of his be taken beforehand. Find out next time and Peace Out!**

* * *

**Oh and thanks for the OC Seigi, Silgain he's an awesome character to be shown throughout the story!**


	9. Chapter 9 (Rewrite!)

**Daily Life I!**

* * *

**April 1st; Tuesday; Morning**

After the kendo incident Michael was able to head home and relax much to his dismay both Juniper and Ginger panicked the teen may have received any unnecessary damage to his body. But by shrugging it off Michael smiled and was able to play it off as nothing but a scratch. The next morning Michael already left for school yet again with Maia turned on now happy to assist her master.

"Hey master you seem kind of sorish today are you okay?" Maia asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just need a break is all." Michael smiled.

"Okay but if you need anything just ask me okay?" Maia gave a kitty like smile.

"Okay thanks." Michael nodded. Then began to think over what plan to take against the shadows. But this matter had to be discussed with Shin and Hanako first so the matter had to wait for now.

"Hey Michael!" a female voice screamed.

"Hmm?" Michael turned around to see it was Haruka running towards him. As the girl finally was able to catch up Michael smiled and said, "Good Morning Madam President."

"Good morning to you too Hajime-kun." Haruka bowed as the two walked to school together.

"How are your injuries?" Haruka frowned.

"They're fine thanks for asking." Michael said.

"Good that's good." Haruka smiled.

"Did you want something?" Michael asked catching the student council president off guard.

"Huh what do you mean?" Haruka asked while sweating.

"Because knowing the rumors at school you'd probably be the first to arrive before anyone else." Michael sighed.

"No it was noth- Fine there is one thing I need to know and its serious, what have you done the days March 28th. You've missed 2 periods and the next day that first year came back that has to be a coincidence no?" Haruka's tone grew serious. As Michael gulped and cursed under his breath he couldn't tell her about the incident it might freak her out or worse she might think it was just a lie. He need a distraction but what?

"Hey bro check this out!" Shin zipped past the two while riding a skate board but crashed into a telephone pole due to Michael tripping the teen, "This really hurts!" Shin slid down the telephone pole.

"I'm sorry that's my friend so I have to help him nice meeting you again!" Michael rushed to help his friend up. Haruka reached out to the teen then sighed letting him off the hook for "now" that is.

"Sorry Shin I had to do that." Michael apologized in his calm manner.

"Crap! Dude if you wanted to try and ask a chick out then just tell me ahead of time before sending me flying!" Shin screamed as he kicked the back of his board into his hand.

"Its just that maybe we should time the way we patrol the shadows more carefully." Michael said earning Shin's attention.

"What do you mean?" Shin arched an eyebrow.

The two teens walked to school as Michael told his friend about the suspicious President and her questions for him about the day they saved Hanako. Shin nodded while listening to it and began to ponder what had happened to cause Haruka to think that.

"Okay so what do we do?" Shin asked.

"I don't know lets think about it tomorrow." Michael said.

"Okay leader I'll be telling Hanako as soon as possible." Shin smiled as he and Michael walked through the school gates to their selected classes.

**Lunch Time**

As Michael walked down the school stairs to the first level he saw Shin walking towards him grinning.

"Hey man after school if you have any plans let get out and have some old fashioned coffee okay. Just don't tell Hanako." Shin smiled.

It seems Michael should spend the day with his friend Shin.

**After School**

As class ends Michael and Shin decided to go to the Nihongo Café with him as the two began their walk to the famous teen hotspot. A shades wearing Seigi watched from behind a nearby telephone pole as the two passed him.

_'Nothing yet.' Seigi sighed he was really expecting a sign as quick as possible before striking. But yet again he has to pay close attention to his prey and his pack._

As the two arrived Michael and Shin enter as Shin's senpai Kurai walks to him smiling, "Hey Shin-chan you back and with Michael-kun."

"Hello." Michael smiled.

"Hey senpai I have that extra hand you needed right here." Shin smiled while patting Michael's back.

"Extra what?" Michael questioned.

"Great here's your apron and uniform." Kurai handed Michael the clothes and gave a big grateful smile and bowed, "Thank you for volunteering ever since one of our employees got sick we had to handle more than usual." Kurai smiled cheerfully.

"But I thought we were just getting coffee?" Michael sweatdropped while looking at Shin.

"Really bud who told you that didn't you agree to this?" Shin winked while wrapping his arm around Michael's shoulders. Michael wanted to decline the work but felt the desperate aura radiating from both Kurai and Shin.

"I'll get dressed." Michael sighed as he entered the employees room and changed. Shin smiled feeling appreciative for Michael helping him out. As Michael exits the room with his new uniform but kept on his headphones he was given an applause from an already dressed Shin and Kurai.

"You look good now about the headphones." Kurai began.

"You touch them and I'll snap your neck." Michael gave off a murderous aura.

"Okay then." Kurai sweatdropped then coughed, "Now we already have 10 tables waiting for their orders now I want you two to move out got it!" Kurai shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" Both Michael and Shin saluted.

"Now move out!" the 3 went to their work stations as they received orders and sold from muffins to caffeine to the customers. Soon feeling his body slowly lose stamina the cheers from his Shadow detecting watch Maia spurred Michael on as he made it till the last shift.

"Phew that was rough." Shin sighed.

"Yeah is this what you do everyday?" Michael wiped his sweat off with his apron.

"Yep but this is actually an easier day for me." Shin smiled then looked at Michael and asked, "How about you?"

"I think I might get a heart attack." Michael said with a straight expressionless face.

"Don't say that with no emotion dude or its just creepy." Shin exclaimed.

"Sorry." Michael rubbed the back of his head.

"Well no don't be you actually helped me even though I tricked you, not many people would just go along so I respect you man thanks for the help and saving me from me." Shin held out his hand.

"Right." Michael shook his friend's hand.

The bond with Shin has increased the Emperors arcana has increased a level. Now Oberon has level up in power and skill.

**Emperor Arcana- 2**

"Ew! Shinji boy you smell horrible!" Maia screamed.

"Hey shut up you defected watch- wait a minute how can you tell your just a piece of metal and glass!?" Shin argued with the watch for a few minutes before Michael shut Maia down and left work after seeing Shinjuro off.

As Michael returned home he sees a busy Ginger and her drawing tutor Kagome continue their work but this time with origami cranes. Michael sat down and decided to watch them as they continued. Ginger was enthralled with the idea of her Onii-chan watching while Kagome just ignored his presence completely.

"Hey Onii-chan do you want to make one too?" Ginger asked.

"Sure I think I may be a little rusty but-" Michael smiled.

"Just take a piece of stupid paper moron." Kagome growled while continuing her work.

"Alright thanks for the permission." Michael smiled ignoring the supposed insult.

"Grr! Hmph!" Kagome blushed while looking away this left Ginger confused on the matter and awkwardly begin her origami crane again. As minutes flew bye Michael was able to complete a full scale crane. As Kagome's looked a little bent from mistakes as Ginger's was glued together after her many failed attempts.

"It seems I can remember to make it." Michael smiled.

"Grr whatever!" Kagome huffed then gave a smile to Ginger and said, "Now Ginger lets try drawing something you think is cool." Ginger thought over the idea then smiled.

"Hey Kagome!" Ginger smiled.

"Yeah Ginger?" Kagome said playfully it seemed she was really good with kids when she's not acting all rude to others her age or above.

"I want to draw my Onii-chan's Magical servant!" Ginger's eyes glittered in excitement.

"Magic servant?" Kagome asked as Michael panicked he had remembered to tell that Nobunaga was a secret. Kagome glared at Michael and said, "What the hell do you think your doing that's not a way to teach to your little sister if you keep saying fake stuff like that she'll never face reality!"

"But it is real Onii-chan show her Noba!" Ginger smiled.

"If it is true then show me "Onii-chan"." Kagome crossed her arms.

_'Crap this has turned from good to bad I have to do something.' Michael pulled out his hand and thought, 'I'll freak her out with just summoning Nobunaga so I'll just summon his card instead.' Michael focused and created blue flames from his hand and created Nobunaga's Fool Arcana Card._

"Amazing!" Kagome gasped and took the card.

"Aww but where's Noba?" Ginger cried.

"Oh he's sick right now so he can't talk right now." Michael smiled nervously.

"I gotta hand it to ya this is kind of cool." Kagome smiled at Michael then realized what she did and threw it back at him, "But not good enough perv."

"Your lucky Onii-chan you have a nickname." Ginger smiled.

Michael sighed and thought, _'If only she'd knew what Kagome really meant by saying that word.'_

After the session Michael showed Kagome out much to her dismay and tucked Ginger in and telling her a story before sleeping in.

**April 2; Wednesday; Morning**

As Michael began his daily walk to school he met up with a fuming mad Hanako who seemed more pissed off than on Monday.

"I can't believe that stuck up president is trying to accuse you of something Senpai its just so agitating!" Hanako gave a controlled screamed.

"I guess Shin already told you?" Michael questioned.

"Yeah and I'm pissed now but don't worry if she ever comes again I'll give her the ol' one two alright." Hanako smiled.

"Right thanks I'm counting on you." Michael smiled.

"Your. Counting. On. Me!" Hanako squealed then changed her mood from anger to lovey dovey, "Senpai's counting on me this could be the first step to something big maybe a first date or even a wedding proposal!" Hanako shook her head and screamed, "No I mustn't or I'll faint."

"Hanako if you keep day dreaming I'll leave you behind." Michael sighed.

"Oh right sorry!" Hanako smiled as she ran to catch up with her Senpai as they enter through the school gates.

**During Class**

"Okay class let us begin with chapter 3 about the human body and reproduction organs. *Sigh* isn't learning about one's self great and let me tell you a little something kids when a mommy and a daddy love each other really much the-" Mr. Nagito lectured.

"Um excuse me sensei." Michael raised his hand.

"Yes Hajime san?" Nagito Sensei smiled.

"Have you ever been in a intimate relationship like that before sensei?" Michael asked.

"Urk!" Mr. Nagito held his chest in pain and bowed his head down, "Sorry but I can't tell you that its kind of personal but I guess telling you students that method of reproduction Is also personal so lets just ignore it okay." Mr. Nagito sighed.

"Wow what a break." a few students commented.

"Yeah Hajime kun really helped us out." a female student cheered.

Michael received more charm around his classmates.

**After Class**

Due to Michael resting from the kendo incident he is told not participate in it until one more week. So with nothing to do Michael decided to go on the roof and discuss the current event with shadows.

"Okay so what have we got guys?" Shin smiled.

"Well this is all we know it seems shadows cling to those with corrupt emotions and transform them into hellish beings." Michael explained, "Of course this was due to Maia's help you know."

"Yeah master only needs me for information." Maia smiled.

"Hey that's not true you defected weirdo Michael has Hanako so don't think you can get him just because you can help with some measly information." Hanako huffed.

"Hanako you do know your arguing with a watch right its not pretty sane." Shin sighed.

"But you do it too." Michael said bluntly.

"Hey don't just go against me like that man it ain't cool." Shin groaned.

"Sorry." Michael apologized.

"Well anyways lets get back to the matter at hand, the last day Hanako what happened to you how did you end up in that run down district?" Shin asked.

"I was told to go there by some strange man wearing a black hooded cloak he seemed to have been carefree and easy going while talking with me, he seemed both comforting and strange." Hanako explained.

"Yeah the same way for me two when I tried to fight him he exuded a strange aura to me kind of flirtatious in a creepy way though." Shin shivered then said, "He seemed to have control of shadows since he created mine from under my feet."

"And I bet he locked the Hospital doors to seal me in case I tried to leave." Hanako smiled.

"No I'm sorry but that's wrong." Michael said.

"Huh why senpai?" Hanako asked.

"If he had wanted to lock you in he would have used the chains on the inside and the outside, this gave you the sense of not even being alarmed in case of danger, this guy is giving you a false sense of hope so you would trust him before completely entering the hospital." Michael explained while tuning his headphones.

"Wow that sounds kind of sick he really seems to enjoy toying around with his victims." Shin sighed, "Maybe he was going after females only after all he may have killed Kurai Senpai's sister and tried to kill both her and Hanako."

"Yeah that may be but its not good evidence until another victim is targeted." Michael said.

"Another?" Hanako gasped.

"Of course if a murderer failed to kill 2 of his prey he would search for another one to quench his thirst for blood." Michael said bluntly.

"Michael man you really have to put emotion into the things you say or you'll terrify the people around you." Shin sweatdropped.

"Good idea maybe I should start being funny, hey Hanako pull my finger." Michael still said bluntly and pointed his finger to Hanako.

"Um I'm good senpai." Hanako stepped away from Michael.

"Well anyways that punk must have it in for us if he wants to use the method of shadows. I mean its bad enough we'll know we could die but hearing our dark deep secrets revealed before makes it worse." Shin scratched his head.

"Yeah it was scary I was glad Senpai saved me." Hanako smiled.

"Hey I helped too so don't count me out like that." Shin sweatdropped.

"But anyways senpai can you describe who that weird guy was?" Hanako asked expectantly.

"All I can say is one thing." Michael smiled as Hanako and Shin leaned in forward. Michael said, "Your use of her gender is off its a girl not a man."

"HUH!?" Shin and Hanako gasped.

"By listening to you two talk I can distinguish the personality traits shown in man and women and yes I am not joking this guy is definitely a "girl" okay." Michael smiled.

"Thats a shock I can't believe I almost beat up a girl." Shin sighed.

"Anyways lets forget about that I got a persona now so I can be helpful!" Hanako cheered.

"No you can't help." Michael said.

"Huh but why I can fight too!" Hanako whined.

"I have to agree Michael why can't she?" Shin asked.

"Hanako since you have a persona have you tried to communicate with it?" Michael asked.

"Well no why?" Hanako asked.

"You see if you want to use a persona completely then using it in a fight you must first try to make a sort of bond with it or it may completely reject you like a shadow." Michael explained as a invisible image of Nobunaga was standing behind Michael with his arms crossed.

"Impressive you know a lot about personas." Shin smiled, "Have you been holding out on us leader or is this just a guess?"

"No its nothing I just knew." Michael smiled then thought, _'How did I know that maybe its due to the wild card ability Igor awakened in me maybe I could prove helpful in my quest for the truth._'

"Master then how should Hanako use her persona?" Maia asked.

"Maybe she needs to have a face to face talk with it or just try and summon it if she wants to its her decision." Michael smiled.

"Well I want to try and speak with her senpai." Hanako said.

"Good because communication between partners are key in battle now anyways I've got to go home." Michael stood up.

"Already?" Hanako whined.

"Well see you later dude." Shin waved as Michael nodded and left the school rooftop and eventually the school grounds.

Michael smiled knowing all the information he just went over helped him better understand whats currently happening meaning the investigation for the truth has taken another step closer.

**Fool Arcana- 3**

**Midnight**

After wandering around the city completely confused once again Michael found himself lost near Yamato City's Watanabe Warehouse units.

"Damn I got lost again and Maia's not charged so I have to find my own way home." Michael said calmly as he began walking down the warehouse units with extreme caution since he didn't have his katana with him. Michael saw the many storage buildings around him and wondered how many people use them.

Suddenly a few footsteps were heard behind him slowly examining the boy's movements. Once Michael stopped he looked back to see no one was there except the creeping chill of darkness. As he continued moving ahead the footsteps began to follow him almost like in sync with each step and breath he took.

"Whose there?" Michael asked seriously.

"..." There was silence.

Michael was not in the mood for a silent answer as he can hear the ragged breathing of the person behind him. Many questions popped through his head like could it be the hooded stranger, should I jump him before he jumps me or how do I proceed in this manner. He quickly jumped back and knocked down the dark figure and grabbed him by the collar raised a fist in the air while glaring down at the would be assaulter.

"I said who are you?" Michael asked with a deadly intent in his eyes suddenly a few lamp post lights turned on above Michael and his assailant. As he looked back down he gasped and said, "W-what Haruka-senpai?" The upperclassmen was in complete fear as she looked at the dark pupils Michael had as they slowly turned to their original light state.

"Senpai are you okay I?" Michael tried to help up Haruka but the ladder simply slapped the teen in the face as she trembled slowly backing away in fear. Michael said, "Senpai?"

"Get away from me!" Haruka screamed as she ran away from the teen leaving an awkward tension around Michael as he rubbed his red cheek, "That hurt." He looked at Haruka's direction and whispered, "I think I scared her."

_"It was not your fault sir you were be cautious and attacked out of fear yourself." Nobunaga said in Michael's mind._

"Yeah I know but the fear in her eyes made me feel terrible." Michael then began to ponder on another thought, "Was she spying on me?"

* * *

**Next Chapter- Misunderstandings!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and I'm sorry if your confused but I changed the story since the other chapter was like eh.. so please have a nice day! Peace Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Misunderstandings!**

* * *

**April 3; Thursday; Morning**

* * *

After the awkward situation with Haruka Michael began to ponder she had spied on him last night. As he walked downstairs ready for breakfast he saw Juniper and Ginger preparing breakfast.

"Onii-chan good morning!" Ginger giggled.

"Hey nephew how's it going?" Juniper smiled.

"I'm fine." Michael said in a sad expression.

"No your not I can see it on your sad pitiful face." Juniper sighed.

"Huh?" Michael gasped.

"Don't worry just ask your greatest aunt in your life what you have a problem with." Juniper smiled while walking over to Michael and wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Well you see I'm having trouble with a girl at school and-" Michael began.

"Oh a lady huh so you eh." Juniper smiled.

"I don't do indecent acts." Michael sweatdropped.

"Damn then what type of girl problem?" Juniper sighed as Michael sweatdropped.

_'What would she say if I really did do something like that?' Michael sighed._

_"Maybe to tell you the birds and the bees sir." Nobunaga commented._

_'I wasn't asking but thank you Nobunaga for that unnecessary comment.' Michael shook his head._

_"Words can hurt sir." Nobunaga sniffed._

"Well aunt my problem is I have a girl afraid of me but she's also my friend how do I clear that fear out of her?" Michael asked.

"Well you could take her on a date." Juniper smiled.

"Another answer please." Michael sighed since he didn't want it to be even more awkward by dating Haruka then just resolving the problem.

"Then just sit her down and say things that can categorize your sweetness dear." Juniper smiled.

"You have to be more specific." Michael scratched his head he wasn't good with talking to girls about feelings.

"*Sigh* show empathy towards her and express your apology to her in a nice manner." Juniper groaned.

"Oh okay but what trait about me is nice?" Michael asked.

"You don't know?" Juniper sweatdropped.

"I never thought of myself as anything special so I just don't bother." Michael said.

"Well Onii-chan I have one." Ginger blushed while fidgeting around.

"What is it Ginger?" Michael smiled.

"Well Onii-chan your so nice when someone feels out of place and help them be where they belong like finishing a puzzle." Ginger smiled.

"So I help people find their place, I guess that's good." Michael sighed then smiled and patted Ginger's head, "Thanks Ginger you actually helped."

"No problem Onii-chan!" Ginger blushed enjoying the touch from Michael.

"Well then get your butt in gear and apologize to her nephew." Juniper smiled.

"But I haven't eaten breakfast yet." Michael sweatdropped.

"No this is important than food now go!" Juniper grinned.

_'When did my life became an interest to her?' Michael sweatdropped as he decided to leave the house to school._

As Michael walked down the housing district he was intent on finding Haruka more than anything before school. And just for his luck he found the girl walking by herself smiling.

"Madame President!" Michael waved as he ran to her.

"Hmm?" Haruka turned to glare at the teen coming his way.

"Good morning." Michael smiled.

"Yes quite." Haruka huffed.

"Is something the matter?" Michael asked.

"No nothing at all now please stay away from me for I intend to get to class and not attack innocent bystanders on their way to school." Haruka ignored Michael's presence and struts off leaving a great tension around Michael.

"I think she's still mad." Michael sighed as he began walking down a different path than Haruka's. As he turned from a corner Michael felt the eyes of someone else on him. He looked back to see no one but the corner he just passed then shrugged it off and continued walking to the next corner. As a blushing Kagome holding a sketch pad as she sank to her knees and sighed.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Kagome sighed.

"What's so hard?" Michael asked leaning against the wall.

"Huh!?" Kagome screamed jumping back from the teen, "How did you know I was here?"

"Well once I knew I took the wrong path and went around to get to this one and I found you on your knees looking sad, so what did you want to ask me?" Michael asked.

"I-its none of your business!" Kagome ran away screaming.

"Sure seemed like she wanted to talk to me." Michael scratched his head as he continued his walk to school.

**After School**

In class Michael was reading a book given to class year 1 through 3 as an assignment as he listened to some music on his headphones. As Shin walked up from behind to ask for help he began to be curious he wondered why Michael never took off those headphones or what he keeps listening to. He tip toes behind the sitting teen and quickly snatched the headphones and listened to the music as he heard some Jazz music.

"Um Michael what is this?" Shin sweatdropped as Michael looked at Shin while nervously sweating.

"I-I can explain." Michael began until Hanako came rushing in holding a similar book, as she approached the two teens she said, "Oh hey Senpai I didn't know you were here."

"Hanako you've visited our class more than 5 times." Shin crossed his arms.

"Really oh well sorry but I was wondering if you would like to read the book with me Michael Senpai." Hanako giggled.

"Okay sure." Michael smiled.

"Well then if you two are doing it count me in too." Shin grinned.

"Sure mores the merrier." Michael smiled as Hanako huffed until a female student walked up to Shin with a smile.

"Hey Shin kun do you want to read the book with me?" the girl smiled.

"Well sure I guess." Shin smiled.

"No way Shin kun would rather read with me!" another female student came up holding the book.

"Wait what's going on?" Shin sweatdropped as more of the classes females (except Kagome) all surrounded Shin hounding to be his reading partner.

"Well I guess Shin's a little busy so its just you and me Hanako." Michael smiled.

"Really?" Hanako squealed then thought, _'Now I can finally be alone with Senpai!'_

"All right lets go." Michael carried his things and left school grounds with Hanako by his side. As the two began their walk to a quiet place to read.

"So where do you want to read?" Michael asked.

"Um maybe at your house?" Hanako wondered.

"Sorry but my Aunt is home so I don't want to give her any indecent ideas about me." Michael smiled.

"Okay then how about we go to the Shopping District." Hanako smiled.

"How will that be a peaceful place to read?" Michael asked.

"It will senpai its just a way for me to focus on the book now lets go shopping!" Hanako cheered as Michael went along with the girl's plan of "reading". As they entered the shopping district the first place they entered was the fashion boutique. Once entering Michael blushed and covered his eyes as he saw the many female clothing inside.

"Hey senpai lets look over to the underwear section." Hanako dragged Michael by his uniform sleeve.

"No Hanako wait I can't this isn't going to help me focus reading!" Michael cried embarrassed as his whole day of being Hanako's pack mule began as they bought out almost the whole store.

**Evening**

"Man what a day I hope I have enough clothes for the year?" Hanako wiped her forehead as she stared down at the 10 bags of clothes.

"I think you have all you needed." Michael sighed clearly exhausted as the two sat down on a bench near the store.

"Well anyways thanks senpai your a big help." Hanako giggled.

"Anytime." Michael rubbed his forehead.

"Senpai do you know that your actually the first boy I ever actually talk to like this." Hanako blushed while fidgeting.

"Really what about Shin?" Michael asked.

"Well senpai he's a nice guy but he can be a little less tolerant with me especially after I tried taking him into the boutique." Hanako said.

"I could see that." Michael said.

"But you stuck with me through the whole thing with no complaints that's really cool in a guy." Hanako twiddled her thumbs.

"Its nothing really that's what friends are for right?" Michael smiled.

"F-friends huh?" Hanako blushed and sighed disappointedly.

"So Hanako I've been meaning to ask why are you so interested in fashion?" Michael asked.

"My dad's a clothes designer and I guessed his talent rubbed off on me ever since he got me a sowing machine." Hanako smiled.

"Wow a sowing machine I never knew you would use something as old like that." Michael closed his eyes and rubbed his chin.

"I-its not old its just been used ever since the late years." Hanako stuttered, "And it brings out the true feeling of fashion and the wearer!"

"Wow sorry for underestimating it." Michael looked up in the sky as cars zoomed down the district street.

"One day I would kind of like to help my dad and work by his side." Hanako smiled, "It's sorta been like my dream to see him proud of my work."

"Well then I hope that dream comes true for you." Michael pats Hanako on the head.

"Thanks!" Hanako hugged Michael like a teddy bear.

**Sun Arcana- 2**

**Midnight**

The bond between Michael and Hanako has increased to the next level Michael is now able to create more higher levels of persona in the Sun Arcana.

As the day began to end Michael walked Hanako home and gave her all her purchased clothes. He then began his own walk home once again but near the gates of his home was Haruka leaning against it shooting Michael a fierce glare.

"So your returning home late." Haruka commented.

"Um Madame president why are you here?" Michael tilts his head.

"Don't give me that!" Haruka stomped towards Michael, "I just want you to know that I know who you are."

"What do you mean?" Michael questioned still remaining calm.

"Oh give it up I know your a thug!" Haruka growled.

"A thug but that makes no sense." Michael gasped.

"Well then why don't you explain the day when an ambulance was called by a high school student with headphones to come and pick up a gang of thugs like you!" Haruka commented.

"They were injured I couldn't have left them like that." Michael said with conviction.

"Or a rumor I heard that you were the last to see Miss Mori before she was kidnapped!" Haruka screamed.

"That was me having a conversation with a friend it had nothing to do with me being accused a thug." Michael yelled a little peeved by the accusation, "Your evidence is based on rumors you have no facts and deny my alibis like I'm lying to your face, your acting like a immature brat blaming the first thing she sees!" Michael yelled frightening Haruka a bit as she stepped back in shock.

Michael took note of this and gasped, "W-wait senpai I didn't mean to."

"Don't talk to me." Haruka walked away with her hair covering her eyes.

"If only she'd knew." Maia sighed.

"Lets just go inside." Michael walked around the gate and saw Juniper and Ginger staring at Michael in disappointment at his display of trying to apologize. Juniper scowled at her nephew and crooked a finger for him to come inside.

_'I guess I let anger get the best of me once again.' Michael sighed as he walked towards the pair of Mother and daughter._

On the corner of a wall leading to Michael's house Seigi was on the phone with the mysterious figure.

"It seems that the president is having suspicions on the target should I leave this alone." Seigi asked.

"No if that pest does keep following him she might know of "our" secret so I want you to get rid of her as fast as possible." the mysterious figure giggled.

"So your letting me do a job I'll enjoy for once." Seigi grinned.

"Of course think of it as a win-win okay now have fun murdering and remember the shadows will only react to her unless she's in a state of near mental breakdown." the figure explained.

"Fine." Seigi hanged up and looked at the depressed Haruka leaving, _'Just another annoying bother to eliminate it seems I might have a great day after all.'_

* * *

**Next Chapter- Forgiving's and Kidnappings!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now I'm out so Peace Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Forgiving's and Kidnappings!**

* * *

**April 3; Thursday; Morning**

* * *

On his way to school Michael cursed under his breath unable to relax after the scolding he received from his aunt last night. First it was about him being late to return home and how he should take much better arrival times at 9 or at least 10 o' clock. But then it became a full yelling about Haruka, she decided to ground him for today and make a completely ridiculous apology to Haruka herself.

"Hey Michael!" Shin and Hanako ran to their friend with smiles on their faces.

"So what happened last night you didn't answer our calls to patrol the abandoned shopping district?" Shin asked.

"Well my aunt confiscated from me." Michael scratched his head, Aunt Juniper even took Maia away from him as he wondered the panic the AI must be going through. Even if its only temporary his aunt was really strict with him.

"Huh why?" Hanako asked.

"Well you see-" Michael explained the whole story of Haruka stalking him thinking he was a punk or gangster kidnapping the students.

"Whoa I really can't believe that I mean she's the student council president she's sincere and honest I wonder why she's so peeved about you or a matter of fact us?" Shin rubbed his chin.

"She's been following you?" Michael asked.

"Well she's only been at the Café every time its my shift always watching me." Shin explained.

"Well not me." Hanako said.

"Probably because she might think of you as a victim in this." Shin rubbed his head.

"But this is a problem now that we have someone trying to monitor our every move we have to stay cautious understood?" Michael asked.

"Yeah boss." Shin grinned.

"Right!" Hanako nodded.

"Okay then." Michael smiled.

**Lunch**

On the rooftop of the high school Michael and his friends enjoyed their free period enjoying lunch together. Michael smiled until the sight of Haruka catches his eye but the most shocking part was that a male in his twenties approached them. He had the same air color as Haruka's but shorter, wide framed glasses, a untucked long sleeved dress, black jeans and brown shoes.

"Hello students." the man smiled.

"Um hi man?" Shin started off cautious.

Michael stared at Haruka who looked away from him in anger.

"Excuse me who are you?" Hanako asked.

"Well if you must know I am Hanako's older brother Genjirou Hanagata." the man said in a calm voice.

"Her older brother?" Michael asked.

"Yeah now which one of you are Michael Hajime?" Genjirou asked.

"That'd be him." Shin points at the teen.

"Oh well hello Michael how are you?" Genjirou asked as he looked the teen in the eyes.

"Oh fine sir." Michael answered as he leaned back a little uncomfortable.

"Haruka your deduction of this one is wrong." Genjirou smiled.

"Huh what do you mean?" Haruka gasped as Michael looked confused.

"This one has no eyes of a criminal but the eyes of someone with innocent intentions." Genjirou sighed.

"What happened?" Hanako asked.

"You see my dear sister made a deduction when judging your character thinking you were a bad person but now that I saw it for myself I see that your an ordinary kid." Genjirou smiled.

"But Big brother I know I'm not wrong this man really is a criminal and I won't accept your simple guess!" Haruka screamed.

"Why you, how do you know who Senpai is!" Hanako growled while stepping forward.

"No Hanako rel-" Shin was stopped as Genjirou puts his hand in front of Shin's face smiling as he shook his head.

"Sometimes girls need to talk the rage out of each other or men like us won't survive." Genjirou smiled.

"Huh?" Haruka stepped back.

"You think you know everything about everyone in the school but you don't know shit!" Hanako screamed, "And after hearing you accuse Senpai of being someone horrible I'd had it your accusing him because you think its your duty to protect the school even if its on a false accusation." Hanako points at the girl in sheer rage, "Thats what ticks me off the most about you, your inability to see your imperfect defects!"

Haruka was completely stunned by the sudden told off as Michael and Shin watched in surprise. Genjirou whistled and walked by Hanako and said, "Thank you young girl you have explained what I tried for many years."

"What do you mean brother?" Haruka glared at the man.

"Since now you've been trying to be perfect to try and take up the Hanagata name but you refuse to see your wrong upbringings you see dear sister if I had just left with you without hearing this little girl's speech-" Genjirou adjusts his glassed, "You would have stained the name of the Hanagata clan."

"What?" Haruka was stunned the looked down in complete sadness.

"Now I'd expect you to apologize to Michael kun." Genjirou crossed his arms.

"Right..." Haruka turned to Michael showing her lightless eyes and bowed, "Please forgive me for my ignorance." Haruko looked up and glared at the boy and said, Don't get me wrong I might have been wrong but what you did to me I'll always see you as a monster understood."

"..." Michael sighed and nodded as Genjirou looked at the three friends.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to." Genjirou led Haruka out as Hanako fell to her knees completely embarrassed about what happened.

"I can't believe I said that." Hanako sighed.

"Well you did help out Michael so don't fell sad actually I think you were kind of cool." Shin grinned.

"Really and you senpai?" Hanako asked.

"Hmmm yeah you were." Michael smiled then gave a grateful smile, "Thank you Hanako your a great friend."

"Your welcome but that word friends again." Hanako poked her two index fingers together.

"Now lets get back to lunch." Shin grinned.

"Yeah." Michael looked at the door Hanako and his brother left through and felt a little off about it.

**After School**

"Ngh!" Haruka grunts as she was pinned against the wall of the Student Council room. The many other candidates were on the floor beaten and unconscious as Haruka gripped the arm pinning her. She said, "Who are you!?"

"Me huh its nothing important since you'll die before the end of the day." the black cloaked figure said in a cold voice, "But this place isn't the correct setting for the President a more fitting tomb will be prepared." The figure revealed his silver eyes shined brightly as it chilled the girl to the core until she fell down unconscious.

"Time to send you off Madame President." The figure said as Haruka fell unconscious.

(In Class)

As everyone packed up to leave for home Michael looked outside and said, "A monster huh?" Michael then looked at his hands and gave a sad smile, "Its been so long since I had been called that." Michael sighed as he began to leave for home after the other students had.

On his walk back home Michael covered his eyes with his hair as he approached a surprising sight. It was Kagome being surrounded by two thugs they kept on pushing the girl around and stole stuff out her bag even her sketch book.

"Hey missy what do we have here?" the thug grinned as he was about to go through her stuff.

"No give it back!" Kagome screamed.

"Hey watch it girl!" one of the thugs pulled out a knife and points it to her neck.

"Hey man check it this is hilarious!" the peeping thug laughed.

"What is it?" The threatning thug asked until he saw the sketch and laughed, "What is this chick doing drawing crap like this!?" Kagome suddenly fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Please give it back I need it!" Kagome cried.

"Well we can give it back if you do the both of us a favor girl." the thugs grinned.

"Huh?" Kagome saw their lust filled eyes and began to tremble in fear.

"Oi." Michael asked as he approached the thugs and Kagome.

"Hey kid we don't have business with you get out of here!" the thugs screamed.

"M-Michael?" Kagome trembled.

"Leave her alone." Michael approached the thugs.

"Oh yeah what are you gonna do...about...it?" the thugs trembled as they saw the lightless eyes of Michael.

"If I kill you please don't show any ill will I just have to release some steam." Michael said as he approached.

"H-hey we should probably go!" the thug shivered in fear.

"No way its just another kid he's probably bluffing!" the confident thug screamed until Michael raised his fist and lands it near the nearby gate wall and creates a medium sized crater with the punch alone. The two thugs trembled in terror as Kagome watched in amazement.

"Sorry that punch was a restraint for me not to end you both here, the next one won't be just a warning." Michael approached.

"The hell with this, the kids a monster!" the thugs screamed as they ran away dropping the sketchbook. As Michael picked it up he walked towards Kagome and helped her up to her feet and gave it to her.

"Are you fine?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Kagome asked as she looked into his eyes they changed from anger back to their original light of gentle and kindness.

"Good now please be careful." Michael looked at the evening sun and said, "A monster huh?"

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing now please return home and remember to steer from this path those guys might want revenge." Michael smiled as he grasped Kagome's shoulder.

"U-um right!" Kagome blushed flustered by the teens touch and ran away.

"Hmm." Michael smiled as he continued his walk back home.

Once returned he went straight for his room after greeting Ginger much to the girls amusement and played with her until she grew bored and watch cartoons.

In bed Michael looked at the ceiling and said, "A monster huh?" Michael sighed then heard his phone buzz he answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Senpai!" Hanako screamed.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"Its Haruka s-she's been kidnapped!" Hanako screamed through the phone.

_'What!?' Michael thought._

_"Well I guess its round 3 right sir?" Nobunaga asked._

_"Yeah but this time we got more back up!" Michael clenched his fist in determination._

* * *

**Next Chapter- Ditching a Grounding to save the President!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and please don't hesitate to review I'm open to the opinions and comments you have to say. And thanks for the OC Genjirou Hanagata. Well I'm out so Peace Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ditching a Grounding to save the President!**

* * *

**April 3rd; Thursday; Midnight**

* * *

"Okay calm down and tell me what happened Hanako?" Michael said through the phone.

"Well it was after school and I wanted to apologize to the president for getting off the handle but once I entered the council room I saw many beaten and battered bodies of the student council and Haruka wasn't there at all!"

"Alright did you contact Shinosuke?" Michael asked.

"Yes senpai is at the front of the abandoned Shopping District." Hanako said.

"Good and Hanako stay calm freaking out will just make it harder to find her." Michael explained.

"Right what're you gonna do?" Hanako asked.

"Isn't it obvious I'm gonna ditch my grounding." Michael said bluntly.

"But won't you get in trouble?" Hanako questioned.

"Better than losing the life of a friend." Michael said then thought over what Haruka said about him being a monster then frowned, "Before going to the District I have to confirm some things with someone to make it easier."

"Okay well please be safe." Hanako said.

"I know and Hanako." Michael began.

"Huh?" Hanako questioned.

"I know you can be her friend too if you'd just tried." Michael smiled.

"What!?" Hanako gasped as Michael hanged up suppressing a laugh.

As he began his sneak out he entered his aunts room and took Maia with him as he turned her on the AI gasped in happiness.

"Master!" Maia cheered as Michael shushed her to keep silent she might wake up Ginger. He began to exit the house while leaving

"Sorry for the inconvenience Maia but I'm in a hurry tell have you detected any shadow activities?"

"No ever since I was turned off my detection radar has been offline so I have to readjust and set it again." Maia frowned, "Sorry."

"No don't it was my fault for you shut down so blame me." Michael smiled.

"Aaah Master your so dreamy!" Maia cooed.

_'Right now I have to focus on getting some facts on her disappearance and what her deal was, this morning she was really shaken down by her brother so if he's the reason that would be the source.' Michael walked down to Shukufku Park where a original feudal home resides due to Maia's gps locater this is were Haruka lived and presumably her older brother too._

Michael knocked on the door and waited patiently for the opener to appear. He was kind of worried if Haruka's father or mother opened it, this might lead to an misunderstanding. But as the door opened Genjirou appeared to have been the only one present.

"Oh Michael kun its you?" Genjirou smiled.

"Yep." Michael smiled nervously.

"Well come on in don't be shy." Genjirou lead the 16 year old in as he showed him around the house showing all his and Haruka's awards. By mentally counting them Michael was able to deduce that Genjirou seemed to be more successful than Haruka. As they rested in the living room Genjirou sat down across from Michael smiling he kind of freaked him out based by just his smile.

"Um what is it?" Michael asked.

"Oh nothing its just that you remind me of an old friend." Genjirou smiled.

"Really well sorry." Michael bowed.

"Don't be it just brings back memories." Genjirou sighed happily.

"Well anyways Genjirou-senpai I have a question to ask have you seen Haruka before the school day was over?" Michael asked.

"No not at all I only met with her this morning, don't you remember the apology?"

"Yeah I do." Michael sighed, clearly Genjirou didn't hear Haruka's last comment, "Well could you describe what happened after?"

"I'll try." Genjirou fixed his glasses, "Well I told her to meet me at home once she was done with school, don't worry I wasn't going to punish her but just give her the family's rules."

"Rules?" Michael asked.

"Yes the Hanagata Family follow a strict variety of rules and Haruka broke two of them." Genjirou said seriously.

"What rules were they?" Michael asked.

"The rule of silence, She would have been free of the apology if she had found clues on you instead of thinking which proved her weakness." Genjirou sighed.

"Weakness huh?" Michael looked down.

"Here is a clipboard it contains the family rules from 1 to 5." Genjirou handed the wooden clipboard to Michael who hastily read it.

_'What the hell!? 'Children in the family must always receive a 99% and higher', 'Children must always keep up with their chosen tasks and chores with no slacking off' and, 'Children must always return home by 10:00 pm.' Michael sighed._

_"Wow her life must suck." Nobunaga commented._

_'Nobunaga!' Michael screamed._

_"What sir?" Nobunaga asked._

_"Please be a little more sensitive.' Michael shook his head._

"Well after reading all of this I am safe to assume why Haruka isn't here." Michael coughed.

"I suppose you've just realized my little sister's disappearance was a kidnapping." Genjirou gave a cheerful smile.

"Wait what?" Michael asked.

"Yes I knew all along and I'm rather disappointed since it actually took me 1 hour to find out." Genjirou sighed.

"How but then why didn't you call the police?" Michael asked.

"Because I trust you'll know what to do with her." Genjirou smiled.

"This guy is weird master." Maia giggled.

"Who was that?" Genjirou looked at the teen.

"No one." Michael hid his AI speaking watch behind his back, _'That was close he alost found out about Maia!'_

"Well anyways whatever you see here that may help go ahead I'm going to my quarters to rest farewell." Genjirou left the room while he pulled out a gray tarot card then sighed. Genjirou then left the room leaving a confused Michael.

Questions popped through his head more than an instagram update page. What he has the internet don't judge him. Well anyways the questions revolved around Genjirou than Haruka as the conversation began. Michael took out all the curious questions and looked at the surroundings of the prize winning trophies and a few family photos. The trophy's still were arranged from Genjirou's side to Haruka's.

By seeing that Genjirou had the most winnings Haruka's many trophy's seemed plain to him. He examined the photos of Haruka and Genjirou as children with their parents standing beside them. The photo seemed suspicious as Michael looked at the parents who leaned closer to Genjirou and leaving a small Haruka standing by herself.

"So master what is this?" Maia asked.

"I don't know but its really obvious I can't say it yet until I get the facts." Michael rubbed his head.

"Where are we supposed to get that?"

"Easy by going to her main source of conflict but where?" Michael said.

"Master I'm picking up a signal from the Abandoned Shopping District it seemed as though Shin and Hanako are being ambushed!" Maia cried.

"What but where!?" Michael asked concerned.

"Somewhere near the Abandoned Feudal Estate!" Maia said the location.

"Right we'd best hurry!" Michael ran out the house with worry in his eyes as he ran out.

"Oh Michael kun is something wrong?" Genjirou asked.

"Sorry but I'm in a hurry thanks for the hospitality!" Michael said as he left through the front door.

* * *

**Abandoned Shopping District; Old Feudal Estate**

* * *

"Shin senpai!" Hanako screamed as Shin was seen rolling back after a heavy attack.

"Crap!" Shin gripped his claymore as he was about to summon his persona until he was kicked back by a samurai shadow wearing the Justice Arcana mask. The black hooded man stood behind it laughing calmly.

"What's wrong is it to fast that you can't use your power?" the man chuckled.

"Crap this bastard got the drop on us before we saw him coming but how?" Shin grunts in pain.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_In front of the Abandoned Shopping District Shin and Hanako waited patiently for Michael's arrival. Shin was somewhat composed about the wait as Hanako was beginning to become a little jittery for the long wait._

_"Man why isn't senpai here!?" Hanako cried._

_"Hey relax he'll be here." Shin smiled._

_"I know but this place is really scary." Hanako trembled._

_"Really because I think its trying to much." Shin looked at the beaten old buildings in amusement, "I actually think this place is cool."_

_"Shin senpai your too fearless." Hanako looked at Shin with irritation in her eyes._

_"What I'm just trying to calm you down so you'll know that I'll protect you!" Shin gave Hanako a thumbs up._

_"Well don't be because since I have a persona and Michael senpai I'll be just fine!" Hanako announced._

_"Shhh quiet you moron you might lure shadows to us." Shin exclaimed._

_"Hah your really scared huh senpai?" Hanako teased._

_"No shut up." Shin growled._

_"Haha Shin Senpai's a little wussy!" Hanako giggled._

_"You moron I said shut the hell up!" Shin put Hanako in a headlock and slowly crushed the air from her throat._

_"Sorrysorrysorrysorry please let me go!" Hanako cried._

_"Hey you two." a figure walked up to the two shrouded by the night sky._

_"Whose there?" Shin asked cautiously._

_"Oh no one just a guy looking to make some kills." the man revealed himself as the hooded stranger as he began opening his arms invitingly. _

_"It's you!" Hanako hissed._

_"Tell me who the hell are you?" Shin growled._

_"Oh I'm nothing special I'm just trying to make a few kills hey do you two wanna be one of those kills." the man chuckled._

_"I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to say hell no to that." Shin prepared his persona, "Arthur!" Shin smashed the card unleashing Arthur to attack the man._

_"Oh so your one too nothing special." the man in black sighed in disappointment._

_"Wait you know about personas?" Shin gasped._

_"Of course or else I wouldn't be able to do this." The cloaked man removed his glove and bit his thumb releasing a small flow of blood as a terrifying red aura surrounds him as a being with a white visible aura like body as red eyes gleamed at Shin and Hanako._

_"What is that a persona too?" Hanako gasped._

_"Yeah and if I were you two I should run, because when I summon my persona I begin to lose the sense to hold back." The man thrusts his palm forward as the persona announced being lunged at Shin readying its spear._

_"Arthur!" Shin cried._

_"Right!" Arthur stood in front of Shin as he used his sword to block the incoming spear. Arthur grunts as he felt the impact of the blow push him back along with Shin who was immediately pushed back by the blow._

_"Crap!" Shin fell to one knee as Hanako ran to his aid._

_"You must get it now, so I'd prefer if you'd run the process would be easier." the man sighed._

_"Zio!" Shin ordered Arthur fired a stream of lightning at the figure._

_"Why struggle when you can just run!" the figure thrusts his hand out and screamed, "Bufula!" The white shrouded persona was able to use its spear to absorb the lightning and fire back a powerful ice spell at Arthur and Shin. due to the power's sheer might Arthur was forced to revert back to a tarot card and return to Shin as Shin was injured badly from the attack itself._

_"Damn what the hell!?" SHin gripped his arm in pain._

_"Now you see that I'm too experienced would you please run." the man chuckled._

_"Like we'll just do that idiot!" Hanako screamed but then Shin grabbed her arm and looked at her seriously._

_"Hanako right now we should run!" Shin exclaimed._

_"But why?" Hanako gasped._

_"Right now we can't take this guy so lets regroup!" Shin grunts in pain as he grabbed Hanako's arm and ran deeper into the district._

_"Great now the games should begin." The black hooded figure reverts his persona back into the sea of his soul and followed the two high school students as they made way to "her" resting ground._

* * *

**Old Feudal Estate**

* * *

"Now how do feel about this shadow, I don't like it but it's the president's reality so I can't complain." the black hooded man shrugged.

"You mean Haruka is?" Shin grunts from his spot as he stood up.

"Yeah that disgrace of a student president is in this building, but I doubt you'll find her in time!" the black hooded man laughed.

"She's fine that's great thank you for telling us." Shin grew serious, "Now I can fight with my life on the line."

"Shin senpai." Hanako looked at Shin with happiness.

"Your life huh then show me what little your life can do!" The hooded man controlled the shadow and forced it to charge forward.

_'If I don't stand my ground then...how can I be able to surpass him, he may be my friend but if I let fear overtake me then I won't even be recognized to stand by his side as a equal!' Shin summoned his tarot card and crushed it releasing Arthur._

"Arthur use Power Slash!" Shin ordered.

"Right I won't falter!" Arthur imbued his sword with magic and slashed it forward against the Shadow like samurai as the monster did the same for Arthur. As the two passed each other time froze after a few seconds of waiting until.

**SNAP!**

The samurai's head fell clean off almost in an instant as the rest of the body fell down limply and turned to ashes.

"Yeah Senpai you did it!" Hanako cheered.

"Great." Shin gripped his current wound in pain.

"Senpai are you okay?" Hanako gasped.

"Well it seemed that shadow failed, I guess I'll jus-" the black hooded figure stopped as he saw a curved was close to his neck.

"You move you die, you scream you die, you breathe you die if you understand then close your eyes." Michael said in a calm, angry intent. After finding the current area of Haruka he had looked for his friends too. But after seeing the black hooded man was the cause of their pain he couldn't hide his anger.

"Heh how could you tell if I could close m-" The man continued but the blade now inched closer to his neck.

"I'll warn you again you move you die." Michael said the first rule again with more hostility, "Now blink." For some weird reason Michael could tell the man blinked, "Now I want you to tell me who you are and what you've been doing?"

"Well I can't say who I am but I could tell you that I've been loving to kill people and watch them slowly die by their own selves." the man gave a thumbs up.

"You really enjoy that?" Hanako asked a little scared.

"Yeah but mister hero here decided to ruin the game by just showing up out of nowhere and killing my precious shadows." the man growled.

"Explain to me what are these shadows?" Michael questioned.

"Well they are basically mankind's fear, sadness, madness, lust, and pride you can just say they are your negative emotions in a physical form." the man chuckled.

"Now the last question who are you?" Michael asked seriously.

"Sorry but that's-" the hooded man brought out a smoke bomb and left the room in a rush laughing, "Never going to happen!"

"He got away." Michael sighed as he sheathed his katana.

"Senpai help!" Hanako screamed while helping to aid Shin.

"Shin are you okay?" Michael asked.

"Yeah just a few cuts but I'll live." Shin smiled.

"Good." Michael nodded.

"Senpai let my try to heal you." Hanako whimpered.

"No I'm fine just go save Haruka first." Shin smiled.

"But just let me help you first, I just don't want to stand and see you guys get hurt so let me be your support!" Hanako cried as a tarot card forms down in front of her and instantly breaks into pieces like glass. The form of Kikuri-Hime looms over Hanako as she kneels before Shin and healed his wounds.

"Could it be?" Shin gasped.

"Yes it seems Hanako is using her persona, and she has healing properties as well." Michael smiled at the girl. After the process went on for a few 15 minutes the injury was like it never happened. Shin stood up rolling his arms feeling reenergized.

"Thank you Kikuri your the best." Hanako hugged the Persona's waist.

"Yes m-milady I would serve you anytime." Kikuri said nervously.

_'How come she's all stutter unlike Hanako whose always energetic?' Shin looked at the Persona and its user in confusion._

"Okay guys we can't rest just yet we have to deal with Haruka's shadow if we tay here any longer." Michael said.

"Right!" both Shin and Hanako nodded.

"Nice now lets go!" Michael lead everyone out the room while running towards a whole legion of samurai shadows.

* * *

**Old Feudal Estate; Master's Quarters**

* * *

On the floor of the old estate's quarters Haruka found herself tied up on the floor. She slowly wakes up to see the scene in around her.

"Huh where am I?" Haruka said groggily as she looked around, "This doesn't look like my home its all old and beaten." Haruka looked at herself and saw that her clothes were torn and in tatters as she gasped, "What happened to my uniform!?"

From behind her a gush of black ooze came from the ceiling and onto the floor in front of her. Haruka trembled in fear not knowing what the substance was until it began to bubble and form itself into a human being. To which was the same form as Haruka but this doppelganger wore a pink kimono as her hair was put in a traditional Japanese bun.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Haruka gasped, "This thing has my face and looks real so could this be real?"

"Welcome stranger what can I do for you?" the shadow smiled as its gleaming eyes pierced Haruka's strong stature.

"Who are you explain?" Haruka tried to keep her calm demeanor.

"Oh I'm nothing I'm just Miss Perfect you." The shadow began in a teasing way.

"Huh?" Haruka gasped.

"Yeah everything about me is supposed to be perfect from the way I live to the day I die perfect absolutely perfect, Planning what to do to see it will help me gain higher standings from everyone earning their trust and love!" the shadow giggled.

"What no that's nonsense I never thought like that." Haruka trembled.

"But I didn't teach myself this but my parents." the shadow smiled in a crooked fashion.

"They have nothing to do with this!" Haruka screamed.

"Oh come on why won't this thing open!" Hanako cried trying to open the rice paper door.

"Dude it slides it's not that hard." Shin sighed.

"Will opening doors always be a problem for us." Michael sighed.

"Afraid so sir." Nobunaga sighed in response.

"Okay I think I got it-uh-oh!" Hanako crashed into Michael and Shin and broke down the door as he laid over the two.

"Whoops!" Hanako rubbed her head laughing while picking herself up.

"Idiot you should have let us do it!" Shin screamed as he stood up scratching his head.

"Hey relax we still got in so relax." Michael said.

"See Michael-senpai gets the program!" Hanako smiled.

"But seriously Hanako you should be more careful." Michael groaned.

"Oh sorry." Hanako sighed.

"You three!?" Haruka gasped at the sight of the three teens.

"Oh man her shadow's already there!" Shin gasped.

"No matter what we have to protect." Michael grunts as Nobunaga, Arthur and Kikuri bursts through the door frame ready for battle.

"Prepare to meet the edge of my blade." Arthur chuckled.

"I-I'll help too." Kikuri lightly blushed.

"No I don't need your help didn't I say that your just a monster your just going to make things worse!" Haruka cried.

"Call me what you may like but I'll help you!" Michael declared.

"N-no just stop it." Haruka trembled.

"What you don't like monsters, I mean your one yourself." the shadow giggled.

"What?" Haruka looked at the doppelganger.

"You say he's a monster but look at yourself you did almost everything to get the power you wanted as the School body president, You actually had to climb all the way up as our pitiful brother got everything he wanted no questions asked." the shadow smirked.

"What does brother have anything to do with this?" Haruka looked to the side sadly.

"Come on don't you get it if it weren't for our successful brother than our life would be easier no worries about being in his shadow or living up to his expectations, That would be a serene world and I also remember saying these words as well, 'If only my brother were never born then Momma and Daddy would love more than they ever did with him.' am I right?"

"No that's a lie shut up!" Haruka screamed.

"She's about to reach her limit we have to stop this." Shin growled.

"Right!" Michael and Hanako nodded.

"Wait guys the shadow is still going." Maia beeped.

"And that guy you keep calling a monster you know full well your reason of stalking him and his friends, you just see the guy as a second Genjirou someone who acts and looks perfect that thought going cross your mind couldn't leave until you've proven a single imperfection about him. You see the true monster here is 'us'." the shadow hugged itself.

"Shut up, your lying I'm not that horrible of a person and that face of yours reveal yourself whoever you are and stop making me look bad!" Haruka cried.

"Haruka..." Shin said stunned by the scene.

"..." Hanako looked to the side regrettably.

"I'm not wearing a mask this is all real since there's only truth I. am. _**you."**_ the shadow said slowly.

"Silence you could never be me disappear! DISAPPEAR!" Haruka screamed.

Suddenly the shadow grew an immense black aura as it slowly transformed into its new form. The sudden urge and fear deep inside Haruka could be felt by the pressure around the team.

"Ahahahahaha! Yes the power its overwhelming, finally with this my true form will become perfect!" the shadow laughed in a lustful tone as the area suddenly turned dark around everyone.

"What just happened?" Shin asked.

"I don't know?" Michael gasped.

"Ouch something pinched me!" Shin screamed.

"Sorry that wasn't meant for you." Hanako giggled.

"Damn it Hanako." Shin sighed.

Suddenly the lights turn on and revealed the area's new setting the quarters looked like a palace's throne room. And sitting on the throne was a large woman like shadow wearing a white and gold kimono while wearing a white mask as she fanned herself with a black steeled fan with the words "Perfectionist written on it long black hair trailed down her throne as it picked up in the air with a malicious aura. Two blue dragon's swirled around body as a chilly aura appeared around them.

"I'm sorry girl but I'm not you anymore I am the shadow my true self, but let me tell you something that is true about what you said I'll make sure you'll disappear!" The shadow shuts her fan and points it at Haruka. The twin dragon's launched themselves at Haruka while surrounding themselves in bufu magic.

"Dodging is good!" Michael lunged at Haruka and grabbed her before dodging the attack.

"Let me go!" Haruka screamed.

"I can't let you die Madame President." Michael said calmly as the dragons changed course and now targeted Michael.

"Not so fast!" Nobunaga jumped before the dragons and sliced them in half. But suddenly the two reformed again and lunged at Nobunaga and dug their fangs into the persona.

"Aaagh!" Nobunaga/Michael screamed in pain. As Michael dropped the tied up Haruka.

"You see your just get killed why do you even try to help me, even after I reject you!?" Haruka cried.

"Senpai!" Hanako screamed.

"Don't worry about him now we have to focus on the main shadow." Shin ordered.

"But Senpai" Hanako began.

"If we can take out the main controller of the dragon's then they'll be saved!" Shin thrusts his palm out, "Go Arthur use Brave Blade!" Arthur charged at the Shadow boss gripping his sword tightly.

"Okay I understand, Kikuri-Hime use Agi!" Hanako ordered.

"R-right milady!" Kikuri fired a blast of flames at the shadow.

"Hmph!" Haruka's shadow used her fan to destroy the flames in an instant.

"What?" Hanako gasped.

"Sorry little pest but fire spells won't affect me." the shadow fanned herself while teasing the struggling teens.

"Take this!" Arthur executed his attack and made contact with the shadow but sadly it was with the fan it held. Arthur gasped as the shadow simply closed its fan and swiped it against Arthur. The move instantly sent the persona flying along with it's user.

"Aaaaaah!" Shin crashed into one of the nearby pillars unable to move due to some certain injuries returning, "My arm and chest its bleeding!"

"Oh no my spell must've been incomplete!" Hanako cried as she tried again.

"Don't worry about me just focus on attacking the shadow." Shin grunts.

"No I can't!" Hanako shook her head.

"Listen in battle you need every piece of artillery you've got to win." Shin sighed, "And since you've got your persona your being a big help now go take that bitch of a shadow down."

"Right!" Hanako nodded with determination in her eyes.

With Michael and Haruka the two still remained in sights of the two flying dragons floating above the two waiting to strike the persona user. They kept sending bufu spells at Nobunaga who wearily blocked each one while protecting it's master and Haruka.

"Just leave you don't need me dragging you down." Haruka looked down crying.

"No way even if you say that I won't leave you alone." Michael smiled.

Suddenly an unexpected Bufula spell was fired at the back of Nobunaga inflicting tons of damage on him and Michael.

"Grr!" Michael grunts as he fell on one knee.

"Why are you trying to save me anyways, your perfect you got great friends, a great home and everything as I get no freedom and is always told what to do or say?" Haruka trembled.

"What is perfection." Michael began as he glared at the two dragons, "Is it something to help fix a quirk or is it to make you better than everyone, Many people say the stuff they do is perfect but that's their own way of perfection." Michael thrusts his palm out as Nobunaga charged at the two dragons trying to land a hit on them but the two seemed to fast for him to catch up. The twin beasts slowly began to swiftly drag their fangs across Nobunaga leaving many damage against him.

"But you know if your always perfect it would be boring trying to do things, you may not be happy being human no you won't be a human at all, And I think its silly how others above everyone call themselves perfect compared to those without many talents." Michael grinned as he bared the pain.

One of the dragon shadows saw an opening and thrusts itself at Michael.

"M-Michael kun!" Haruka cried.

"Change, Oberon!" Michael screamed as Oberon appeared in front of Michael with its blade through the neck of the dragon. The shadow turned into its original form and its existence began to disappear.

"I believe those with many quirks are the true perfect ones!" Michael smiled as he ordered Oberon to charge at the remaining Dragon.

"So being imperfect is being perfect." Haruka wondered.

"No stupid president!" Hanako screamed from a distance as she focused on Kikuri-hime as it began to attack Haruka's main shadow but was proven to b harder alone, "Senpai is saying to be you not just because you want to be just perfect!"

"Just be me?" Haruka wondered.

"Yeah until you found how to be you, your true self will show you what your true perfection is!" Michael screamed, "Oberon, use Arm Chopper!" Oberon slashed its sword against the dragon twice slicing the beast in half.

"Zio!" Arthur suddenly appeared next to Oberon and fired a strong stream of lightning engulfing the shadow and erasing its being.

"Shin?" Michael gasped as he saw a injured Shin leaning on the pillar giving a thumbs up.

"Oh no how is it you can beat my pets your perfection is better than yours!?" the shadow screamed.

"I am far..." Michael looked up at the shadow, "From perfect!" Oberon charged at the shadow with its sword thrusted forward, "Zio!" The persona fired a stream of lightning at the Shadow who deflected it with it's steel fan.

"Haha I guess your right your not perfect after all!" the shadow teased.

"Its no use it can read all our attacks before we see them." Shin growled.

"What now Senpai?" Hanako asked.

"No worries." Michael pats Hanako's head giving her a warm smile, "I'll protect you."

"Senpai." Hanako smiled while blushing.

But this current action made a blue gleaming Tarot card float down to Michael and over his hand. Michael looked closely at the card and gasped remembering the current arcana he had with Hanako and smiled, "If your perfect then lets see you survive the power of the Sun!" Michael crushed the card summoning Gdon a tiger like persona with many crimson flames on its body.

"Gdon use Agi!" Gdon fired a small stream of fire at the shadow weakening its defense a little.

"Pathetic is that all you got!?" the shadow laughed.

"Now Agilao!" Gdon fired a stronger blast of flames in the form of a X weakening the Shadow's defense even more.

"It's getting too hot what the hell is going on!?" the shadow cried.

"Break through with Agidyne!" Gdon fired a much devastating blast of flames engulfing half the throne room along with the shadow.

"Noo!" the shadow was left defenseless unable to fight back or defend herself as its fan and current magic was blocked out by Gdon's fire magic.

"Now everyone the enemy is down so its only appropriate we know what to do right!?" Michael screamed.

"Right leader!" The team charged at the shadow beating it up to a pulp as smoke clouds the team. As the commotion ended Michael and his friends stood over the defeated Shadow as it reverts back to its Haruka form.

"Its back?" Haruka gasped.

"It can never go away if you don't accept it." Maya frowned.

"Was that your watch?" Haruka asked.

"Never mind that but we really can't help further at this point its either up to you if you want to accept it or not." Shin explained.

"But its no-" Haruka began.

"Just accept it." Hanako sighed.

"Huh?" Haruka looked at the young girl.

"Stop trying to act high and mighty after what we saw you should be we're even here to see you in this state, just because your pride is big doesn't mean you have to keep it big to accept yourself, If a fashion freak like me can do it then you can too." Hanako blushed embarrassed about her speech once again.

"You see Haruka we've all got dark secrets so its okay to confess it actually lifts your heart from stress." Michael undid the ropes releasing her.

"Well okay." Haruka walked up to her shadow and started to look it in the eye for the first time, "Your words were absolutely true, everything about you and those feelings wee true I wanted to be special even more than m brother and I got side tracked on not seeing what I have." Haruka looked at the 3 group of teens smiling, "Your me and I'm you I accept everything about you so please accept me too." Haruka hugged the shadow.

"Thank...you." the shadow smiled as it began to form a new being.

"Could it be?" Shin smiled.

"Of course she did conquer her own self." Hanako smiled.

The being turned into a woman with white hair, gold dragon like pupils while wearing a kimono reaching to her knees with a blue sash around her waist, knee high black boots, a silver fan, as a long blue dragon with many wrapped itself around her.

Haruka has overcome the hardships of life and was able to unlock the persona Seriyu.

"I am thou and thou art I, we are both on the path of finding thy true self I will serve thee on thy quest through life and death." the persona smiled at her user.

"Thank you." Haruka bowed.

"Hey Shin is that a goddess?" Arthur cooed over the sight of Seriyu.

"Oh god now I have a love sick persona." Shin sighed as he face palmed himself.

"Its a good one for you Haruka." Michael smiled.

"Really t-thank you." Haruka blushed.

"Grr!" Seriyu growled at Michael in rage for stealing her user's attention away from her.

"If you wish to fight the sir then you must go through me." Nobunaga reverts back to his original form.

"No need to fight." Shin tried to calm down the atmosphere.

"U-um Nobunaga senpai." Kikuri-hime blushed while approaching the persona.

"Yes what is the problem?" Nobunaga asked.

"Eeep!" Kikuri trembled and reverted back to her tarot card and into the sea of Hanako's soul.

"I guess she's still a little shy of everyone." Hanako rubbed her head. It had taken her a while to communicate with the persona mentally and physically but she can't do it with everyone of her friends if she shies out each time a person responds to her.

"Um everyone I'm sorry for causing you all trouble." Haruka bowed.

"No need your safety is enough." Shin smiled.

"Yeah, but don't read too much into this I don't want to be friends I just did it because letting you die after beating me so many times may just leave you as the better woman than me!" Hanako growled.

"And Michael kun." Haruka looked at Michael sadly.

"Don't say it I don't want to force anyone to do what's too hard for their own well being so I'll say it is forgiven." Michael smiled.

"Your so nice Michael-kun." Haruka blushed while she inched closer to Michael.

"Okay hold up missy, I may have saved you but lets get one thing straight senpai has me not you me!" Hanako hissed while grabbing Michael's arm.

"Um Hanako your hurting me." Michael smiled while weakly wincing in pain.

"Well I don't see a problem with just borrowing him so-" Haruka pulled Michael away from Hanako and smiled seductively, "Michael-kun can you please escort me home?"

"Alright." Michael bluntly answered.

"Whoa dude are you serious what if things get you know?" Shin blushed trying to suppress dirty thoughts.

"Her brother is at home so she won't deal with any conflicts along the way." Michael smiled.

"You know very well what I meant!" Shin screamed.

"Sir I will carefully watch you from above." Nobunaga said valiantly.

"No need because the madam will be supervised by me alone." Seriyu covered her lower mouth with her fan. The two persona's glared at each other as Haruka (Who was holding Michael's arm) and a Hanako did the same as Michael stood in the middle. With the sparks clashing against them it could mean a full scale battle has just begun.

"Dude your one lucky guy." Shin sighed.

"What are you talking about I had to skip a grounding, my life is complicated." Michael sighed.

"Master your aunt has just arrived at your home." Maia smiled as she used her satellite gps to track Juniper.

"Oh crap!" Michael and Shin screamed.

* * *

**Housing District**

* * *

"MICHAEL!" Juniper screamed in the house completely enraged.

* * *

**Next Chapter- Dating a Strange Girl**

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and please be patient with me because this whole chapter was literally 6,000 words and I have School and Finals so please don't expect updates every week constantly. Well anyways I'm out so Peace Out!**


End file.
